El llanto de la princesa
by konnyta granger
Summary: Serena pasa la mayor prueba de su vida... ¿Podra un desconocido ayudarla? ¿O no es un desconocido? ¿Donde esta Darien y las chicas? ¿Porque no responden al llamado de su princesa? cap 7, dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola... eh, soy nueva por aqui... HAce bastante que escribo pero nunca me había animado a escribir algo de SM hasta ahora... ojala que les guste y que dejen reviews para sabes si les gustaría que siguiera o no..._**

Capítulo 1: El llanto de la princesa

Estaba sentada en un sillón de su departamento con todas las luces apagadas. Hacia ya cerca de cinco meses que se había mudado ahí porque le quedaba más cerca de la universidad y principalmente porque la alejaba de esa infinidad de recuerdos que la invadía a cada momento en esa antigua casa que la vio crecer a ella y a su familia.

Su familia. De eso ya no quedaba nada, ni el más mínimo vestigio de lo que en algún momento ella llamo familia. Todo desapareció en el momento en que su madre murió llevándose con ella todos.

Hacia ya seis meses que había ido a dejar a su madre a la que iba a ser su morada por la eternidad y desde ese momento nada fue igual.

Su padre decidió vender la casa que estaba llena de recuerdos, le pago un departamento y se llevó a Samy, su hermano, a vivir a otra ciudad donde empezaría de nuevo.

Mantenía contacto con ellos de vez en cuando pero tampoco le agradaba mucho escuchar sus voces monótonas como la de ella, cansadas de sentir el paso del tiempo y ver que la tristeza no pasa nunca, era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

Sí, porque Serena Tsukino jamás estuvo hecha para estar sola, pero así era como estaba en esos momentos. Sola.

Aun podía recordar como toda esa pesadilla había comenzado. Era un día como cualquiera, desde que habían derrotado a Sailor Galaxia. Ella ya iba en su último año de escuela y había dado las pruebas para entrar a la universidad el año siguiente a estudiar Arquitectura en la universidad de Tokio. Lo único malo en esos momentos era que la había separado de las chicas, poniéndolas en cursos diferentes por lo que se comunicaba muy poco con ellas, solo se veían una vez cada dos semanas si es que no tenían demasiado que estudiar. Sí, escucharon bien, estudiar. Ahora Serena Tsukino estudiaba y mucho. No era la mejor de su clase pero se mantenía dentro de la media hacia arriba lo que la tenía muy orgullosa porque estaba correspondiendo en parte a los logros de Darien.

Darien, ese era otro caso. Él había postulado nuevamente a una pasantia a Estados Unidos y se la habían concedido por lo que ya llevaba casi un año y medio lejos.

No se comunicaban todo lo seguido que ella quisiera pero por lo menos hablaba con el algunas veces y eso era mejor que nada.

Así estaban las cosas cuando todo sucedió de repente y sin tener tiempo ni siquiera de digerirlo. Estaba en la escuela terminando los preparativos para la graduación cuando entro una profesora al salón…

**Racconto…**

- Jajajaja… no puedo creer que ya nos vayamos a graduar… parece un sueño –dijo Molly, la muchacha que llevaba junto con ella muchos mas años incluso que las sailors scouts.

- Sí Molly, es casi un sueño, tanto esforzarse y pronto obtendremos la recompensa –dijo Serena mientras se imaginaba como sería su nueva vida ahora que había dado las pruebas para la universidad y la habían aceptado.

- Bueno chicos, ya solo queda decirles que… -dijo el jefe del salón cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la directora y profesora con cara de malas noticias.

- OH, OH –dijo Serena acercándose a Molly –esa cara no me suena a nada bueno…

- Tsukino –dijo la mujer señalando a serena que estaba agachada junto con Molly –venga conmigo…

- ¿Qué hiciste Serena? –Pregunto Molly al verla colocarse de pie.

- Nada, lo juro –dijo Serena mientras era observada por todos los alumnos del salón y salía tras la directora que camino todo el trecho del salón a su oficina en completo silencio.

De pronto se paro en seco frente a su oficina y se giró hacia Serena para abrirle la puerta pero esta vez no parecía enojada, parecía más bien triste, como si le tuviera lastima y eso no le agrado mucho.

- Conteste el teléfono y tómese todo el tiempo del mundo –dijo la mujer cerrando luego que ella entró.

Serena, completamente desorientada, miro hacia todos lados y vio el auricular del teléfono descolgado así que hizo lo que le dijeron y contesto el teléfono.

- ¿Bueno? –Pregunto Serena algo intrigada.

- Serena –se escucho una voz afectada al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Papa? –Pregunto Serena extrañada -¿Sucede algo?

- Serena… -dijo el padre de serena pero parecía que las palabras le quemaban casa vez que salían de su garganta.

- Papa ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Serena preocupada.

- … tu madre… -dijo el hombre haciendo que la respiración de Serena se cortara de repente -… esta muy grave el hospital…

**Fin Racconto **

Ahí había comenzado todo su infierno, el infierno en el que se había convertido la vida de Serena Tsukino.

Después de eso todo pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto. En cosa de minutos se encontraba en la sala de espera de un hospital junto con su padre y su hermano esperando noticias de su madre.

Los minutos pasaron y del fondo de un pasillo salió un hombre de cabello canoso, alto y con apariencia de intelectual caminando directo hacia ellos. Cada paso que daba el hombre parecía darlo en cámara lenta y demorarse una eternidad.

- ¿Los familiares de la señora Tsukino? –pregunto el hombre mirándonos.

- Yo soy su esposo –dijo el padre de Serena acercándose.

- Bueno señor, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero… lo sentimos ella falleció… -dijo el médico al padre de Serena.

Desde ese instante Serena dejó de escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su madre acababa de fallecer. Se sintió vacía, como si le faltaba el aire y todo recuerdo o percepción del mundo desapareció de su mente por completo.

De ese momento solo recuerda el estar en su cama a la mañana siguiente. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? No tenía ni la más mínima idea y la verdad era que no le interesaba.

Esa mañana se levantó y bajó a la sala de su casa. Quizás todo hubiera sido un mal sueño del que despertaría al ver a su madre. Preparándole el desayuno pero no. Esa mañana no había nadie en casa y desde ese momento rara vez la casa estaría llena.

Velaron a su madre en una iglesia cercana a la casa para luego enterrarla en el cementerio.

Al llegar a casa después de sepultarla se encerró en su habitación y se tiró a la cama.

- Serena ya no llores más –dijo Luna recostada a su lado.

- No te preocupes, ya no puedo llorar más –dijo Serena mirando a ningún punto en particular.

- Intenta llamar a las chicas o a Darien, Serena, no es bueno que te quedes así de sola –dijo Luna a su lado.

Serena se levantó y tomó el teléfono para llamar a sus amigas y a Darien. Desde el velorio que estaba intentando comunicarse con alguien pero nadie devolvió el llamado. Nunca. Perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que intento comunicarse pero la nunca nadie le respondió, ni las chicas ni Darien.

Cerca de un mes después estaba sentada en su cama, en su habitación pensando en las cosas que habían sucedido.

Desde que su madre había fallecido ella no volvió a aparecerse en la escuela y nadie pareció interesarse mayormente en ello. No asistió a su graduación y nadie llamó de vuelta. Intentó comunicarse con Estados Unidos para preguntar si el número de Darien era correcto y corroboró toda la información que tenía, pero él jamás le devolvió el llamado.

Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera pensó cuando su padre le propuso vender la casa y mudarse a un departamento. De ese momento solo recuerda la discusión que tuvo con Luna, la que terminó cuando la hecho de la casa y le pidió que no volviera nunca, que no quería saber nada de nadie más. Desde ese momento no la volvió a ver, solo recuerda que aceptado propuesta de su padre y en ese preciso momento se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la que hacía cinto meses era su casa. Aunque aun lo la sentía así, creía que cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en esa tremenda casa, sola con esos recuerdos dolorosos.

Desde el instante en que se cambió de casa decidió cortar todo contacto con las chicas y Darien. Sí ninguno había tenido la decencia de devolverle el llamado ella no le iba a rogar a nadie, por lo que ahora intentaba involucrarse lo menos posible con las personas, solo lo hacia lo justo y necesario para mantener sus estudios al día y el resto se lo pasaba sola en su departamento estudiando.

Ese día había sido especialmente agotador y no tenía deseos de hacer nada. Tenía que comprar algo para comer. Hacía dos días que no comía algo decente por lo que se hizo el ánimo y se levantó del sillón, tomó su bolso y salió a la calida noche.

Su departamento estaba cerca de un parque que debía cruzarse para llegar a un supermercado. Caminó como lo hacía todos los días por el parque hasta llegar al supermercado que estaba atestado de gente.

Con paciencia busco todo lo que tenía que necesitaba y se colocó en una de las interminables filas.

Al salir ya se había oscurecido más pero no le preocupaba mucho, ya que el parque siempre estaba muy iluminado.

Caminó con tranquilidad hasta fijarse en una fuente que estaba por el camino. Había unos bancos cerca y una mamá intentaba enseñarle a montar bicicleta a una niña.

Irremediablemente muchos recuerdos se vinieron a su mente y sin ella poder detenerlo sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas hasta que cayeron por sus mejillas por inercia.

Quitó la vista de la mujer y corrió lo que le quedaba de camino hasta llegar caso al centro del camino del parque donde o había nadie. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y tiró las bolsas al suelo para taparse la cara con las manos y llorar con desesperación.

- No puedo… no puedo estar sola –dijo Serena mientras sollozaba –mamá… te necesito…

No podía detenerse, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y el llanto luchaba por salir.

Se quedó así unos instantes hasta que levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo sin dejar de hipar y sollozar. En ese momento una estrella fugaz paso por el cielo pero sorprendentemente se detuvo en el cielo y bajo justo unos metros frente a Serena.

Al notar la brillante luz que se formaba frente a ella, Serena dejó de llorar y miró sorprendida como la figura de un hombre se formaba de la brillante luz, la que se fue consumiendo hasta dejar a un hombre rubio, alto y completamente vestido de negro parado frente a ella.

De pronto el hombre posó su vista el ella y sonrió con cierta tristeza para luego hacer una reverencia a Serena.

- Eh oído su llanto...no llore más princesa… -

Continuará…

**_Bueno, eso es todo, ojala que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y espero que me dejen reviews para saber si quieres que lo continue o no..._**

**_Muchas gracias_**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

**_.::Konnyta-granger::._**


	2. Un desconocido en el parque

Capítulo 2: Un desconocido en el parque

Quitó la vista de la mujer y corrió lo que le quedaba de camino hasta llegar caso al centro del camino del parque donde o había nadie. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y tiró las bolsas al suelo para taparse la cara con las manos y llorar con desesperación.

- No puedo… no puedo estar sola –dijo Serena mientras sollozaba –mamá… te necesito…

No podía detenerse, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y el llanto luchaba por salir.

Se quedó así unos instantes hasta que levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo sin dejar de hipar y sollozar. En ese momento una estrella fugaz paso por el cielo pero sorprendentemente se detuvo en el cielo y bajo justo unos metros frente a Serena.

Al notar la brillante luz que se formaba frente a ella, Serena dejó de llorar y miró sorprendida como la figura de un hombre se formaba de la brillante luz, la que se fue consumiendo hasta dejar a un hombre rubio, alto y completamente vestido de negro parado frente a ella.

De pronto el hombre posó su vista el ella y sonrió con cierta tristeza para luego hacer una reverencia a Serena.

- Eh oído su llanto… no llore más princesa… -dijo el hombre levantando la vista hasta Serena quien, lo miraba totalmente sorprendida.

- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Serena mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

- Soy un caballero errante mi lady –dijo el hombre colocándose de pie y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo se lo ofreció a Serena –que viajaba por el espació cuando sentí una infinita tristeza.

- ¿Cómo? –Pregunto Serena recibiendo el pañuelo y secándose las lágrimas.

- Así nada más, no se realmente como pasa pero puedo sentir la tristeza de los demás –dijo el hombre caminando hacia el banco donde estaba sentada Serena y se sentó a su lado –pero me parece extraño que este usted sola aquí… ¿Dónde están sus guardianas?

Serena lo miró unos instantes para luego bajar la mirada nuevamente y dejar que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo.

- No lo sé… intente llamarlas pero nadie responde –dijo Serena levantando la vista mostrando ese mar azul totalmente empañados por la tristeza.

- Mi lady, no llore más… nadie vale la pena como para que usted derrame tantas lágrimas –dijo el hombre tocando el hombro de Serena. AL sentir el contacto Serena se sorprendió, hacia tanto que nadie le tocaba con algún sentimiento que no fuera lastima que la calidez de pareció incluso desconocida.

EL hombre al ver que Serena observaba su mano la quito inéditamente como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable y se colocó de pie para volver a arrodillarse frente a Serena.

- Lo lamento mi lady, no debí haberme tomado ese atrevimiento, fue una imprudencia de mi parte, lo siento tanto… -dijo el hombre sin parar se disculparse, cosa que sorprendió y extraño a Serena quien sin poder contenerlo sonrió ante las extrañas actitudes del hombre.

- Gracias mi lady –dijo el hombre de pronto.

- ¿Gracias por que? –Pregunto Serena mirándolo sonreír con gratitud.

- Por sonreír y dejar esa tristeza de lado… una dama como usted no debe tener esa tristeza –dijo el hombre mirándola con esos ojos castaño tan claro como la arena de la playa.

- Eres muy extraño ¿Sabes? –dijo Serena manteniendo la sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad me considera extraño mi lady? –Pregunto el hombre un poco preocupado.

- No me digas mi lady –dijo Serena de pronto.

- ¿Cómo quiere que le diga¿Su majestad¿Princesa? –Pregunto el hombre con curiosidad.

Serena sonrió aun más antes de responderle

- No, dime Serena –dijo Serena sonriéndole.

- Princesa Serena –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

- No, solo Serena –dijo Serena lanzando una pequeña carcajada antes de responder –aquí no se ocupan los lady o majestad o princesa… a menos que sea de cariño.

- Que extraño es este planeta –dijo el hombre colocándose de pie.

- Sí, a veces es extraño –dijo Serena colocándose de pie también, con el pañuelo en la mano –te ensucie tu pañuelo, lo lamento.

- No prin… digo… Serena, no te preocupes… es un honor para mi –dijo el hombre sonriéndole hacia abajo ya que la estatura de los dos era notoriamente diferente.

- ¿Hace cuando estas vagando por el espacio? –Pregunto Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

- Hace muchos años –dijo el hombre con melancolía –al parecer en este tiempo muchas cosas han cambiado.

- La verdad es que si, muchas cosas han cambiado –dijo Serena –ya no es un reino como el milenio de plata… ahora todos vivimos como iguales en este planeta…

- Siempre supimos que algún día llegaría el momento en que deberíamos dejar nuestros reinos para mezclarnos con los humanos…

- ¿De donde vienes exactamente? –Pregunto Serena con curiosidad

- Yo vengo del antiguo milenio de plata –dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a Serena –solo que salí de ahí muchos años antes que el negaverso atacara y destruyera todo… usted era una niña aun…

- ¿En serio?... vaya –dijo Serena mirando hacia arriba -¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Matthew y pertenecí a la guardia real de su madre –dijo Matthew mirando a Serena con una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto Serena con una sonrisa –pero… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- Me fui por… cosas realmente dolorosas para mi –dijo Matthew entristeciendo su mirada –me acusaron de algo que yo jamás cometí y me desterraron.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Serena con curiosidad.

- Preferiría no hablar de eso, por favor –dijo Matthew bajando la mirada.

- Lo lamento, no quise hacerte entristecer –dijo Serena apenada –pero… dime algo… ¿Cómo es que has permanecido igual?

- Jajajajaja –rió Matthw sorprendiendo a Serena –disculpa Serena, pero… no e permanecido igual todos estos años… no e envejecido tanto porque en el espacio los años pasan diferentes que aquí… es eso nada más, pero aun así los años me han hecho algo más viejo…

- Ah… -dijo Serena guardando silencio unos segundos.

Se puso a pensar y sintió que por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo sentía algo de paz en su corazón.

- Muchas gracias Matthew –dijo Serena llamando la atención del hombre a su lado.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Matthew sorprendido.

- Porque hacia mucho tiempo que no podía sonreír ni siquiera forzadamente… -dijo Serena sonriéndole –pero lograste calmar en parte la tristeza que tenía en mi corazón.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Serena, fue por eso que vine, a intentar calmar esa tristeza tremenda que sentí cuando iba viajando –dijo Matthew mirándola.

- ¿Hacia donde te dirigías? –Pregunto Serena agachándose para recoger las bolsas.

- Hacia ningún lugar en especial –dijo Matthew agachándose junto con Serena para ayudarle a recoger las bolsas.

- Oye y… ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí un tiempo? –Pregunto Serena sorprendiéndose a ella misma por la proposición.

Matthw la miró unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada a las bolsas que recogía

- No lo sé… este lugar es demasiado extraño para mi ¿Sabes? Además, no tengo donde quedarme –dijo Matthew.

- Pero por eso no te preocupes, te puedes quedar conmigo –dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

- La verdad me encantaría conocer un poco más de este planeta, pero… ¿No te molesta? –Pregunto un poco apenado.

- No, será un placer tenerte por aquí… es más, tómalo como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado –dijo Serena con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar le que le quedaba del parque para llegar a su departamento.

- Esta bien, pero déjame llevarte las cosas –dijo Matthew tomando las bolsas que tenía serena en sus manos.

- Está bien –dijo Serena riendo un poco ante la extraña situación.

Caminó con él hasta su departamento y lo hizo entrar. Estaba todo a oscuras por lo que al encender la luz se dio cuenta que debió haberlo pensado un poco antes de invitarlo ya que estaba todo un desastre, incluso habían cajas que no desembalaba desde que se había cambiado simplemente por pereza o desanimo.

Lo lamento, el orden no es mi fuerte pero… -dijo Serena intentando apresurarse para ordenar un poco el living, pero la mano de Matthew la detuvo.

- No te preocupes tanto por mi, yo puedo dormir en cualquier lugar –dijo Matthew señalando el sillón.

- No, como se te ocurre que te voy a dejar dormir ahí –dijo Serena sorprendida mientras tomaba una caja –en esta otra habitación hay otra cama donde puedes dormir, este lugar es bastante grande para mi sola…

- Te lo agradezco mucho –dijo Matthew mirándola con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- De nada –dijo Serena devolviéndole la sonrisa –espérame un segundo que termino de ordenar un poco la habitación y…

- Te ayudare –dijo Matthew adelantándose a la habitación.

- No es necesario, de verdad yo… -dijo Serena pero se calló al ver el verdadero desastre que había en la habitación –pues… parece que si voy a necesitar algo de ayuda aquí…

Matthew se giró y sonrió para luego comenzar a tomar las cajas y recoger los papales que estaban regados en el suelo.

Mientras hacían las cosas Serena pensaba en lo sorprendente de la situación. ¿Qué había sido capaz de invitar a un completo desconocido a su casa? No tenía idea. Lo único que sabía era que Él le transmitía mucha tranquilidad en esos momentos.

Pensó en que quizás unos años atrás no hubiera dejado ni que se acercara por miedo de perder a Darien, pero en esos momentos era todo diferente.

Ella había desdió que Darien y todas las personas que la dejaron sola desaparecerían de su vida para siempre y que volvería a armar su vida, aunque fuera doloroso.

-… ¿Te gusta vivir aquí sola?... –Escucho de pronto Serena volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Disculpa? No te escuche, me quede pensando –dijo Serena para girarse hacia él.

- Te preguntaba que si te gusta vivir aquí sola –dijo Matthew mientras pasaba con una caja en sus brazos.

- La verdad es que no –dijo Serena bajando la cabeza –cuando me vine a vivir aquí estaba escapando de todo mi pasado y… en ese momento la soledad de este departamento reflejaba todo lo que tenía en ese… soledad…

Matthew la miró unos segundos para luego bajar la caja al piso y acercarse un poco más a ella.

- ¿Qué cosa es tan terrible como para que escaparas de tu pasado? –Pregunto Matthew con curiosidad.

- La soledad… -dijo Serena levantando la vista para ver el cielo despejado -… todas mis amigas… hasta mi novio me dejaron sola en el momento en el que más los necesite…

Matthew se paró detrás de ella y colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Por eso estabas tan triste hoy, cuando te encontré en el parque… ¿verdad?... los estabas recordando –dijo Matthew a lo que Serena asintió.

- ¿Sabes?... te parecerá extraño lo que voy a decirte, pero… creo que has hecho bien –dijo Matthew sorprendiendo a Serena quien esperaba un sermón diciendo que debía perdonar y todas esas cosas que seguramente escucharía de Luna o de Darien o de Rei -… a mi también me hicieron mucho daño… me desterraron y me acusaron injustamente de algo que yo jamás hice y que nunca pensé en hacer…

- Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de que habían cometido un error intentaron buscarme pero yo jamás quise que me encontraran porque era demasiado doloroso para mi volver al lugar y con las personas que tanto daño me habían hecho… -dijo Matthew mirando a Serena directamente a los ojos mientras tomaba asiento en la cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación solamente con el colchón sobre ella –fue por eso que comencé a vagar por el espacio de planeta en planeta intentando buscar un hogar…

- Quizás este sea tu hogar –dijo Serena de pronto con una sonrisa –quien sabe… quizás el destino quiso que llegaras aquí para ayudarme y para que encontraras un nuevo hogar…

- Puede ser… -dijo Matthew con una sonrisa mirando a su alrededor para volver a tomar la caja del suelo –parece que ya terminamos.

- Si, ya casi… solo queda armar tu cama y listo –dijo Serena acercándose a un guardarropa que había en la habitación para sacar unas sabanas y unas frazadas –oye… ¿no tienes nada de ropa?

-Mm… pues, no… solo tengo una pequeña antorcha que me adecua a la ropa de cada planeta –dijo Matthew sacando un tipo de bolígrafo muy similar al que Luna le dio a Serena cuando era una niña –como te imaginaras en el universo hay la mas grande variabilidad de vestimentas…

- Por supuesto… -dijo Serena sonriendo –es bastante útil…

- La verdad es que sí… -dijo Matthew ayudando a Serena a terminar la cama.

- Listo –dijo Serena cuando terminaron -¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo si quieres…

- Claro… eso es algo a lo que nunca estuve acostumbrado… a las comidas –dijo Matthew sonriendo algo apenado mientras salían de la habitación hacia la cocina.

- Mañana intentare ordenar esas cajas –dijo Serena mientras miraba el desorden del living.

- ¿Qué hay en esas cajas? –Pregunto Matthew mirando por la gran ventana que había en la cocina.

- Cuadros, libros, jarrones… cosas así… es que nunca me e dedicado mucho a ordenar este lugar –dijo Serena mientras revisaba la alacena buscando cosas.

- ¿Qué haces durante el día? –Pregunto Matthew de pronto.

- Estudió en la universidad –dijo Serena – es un…

- Las conozco, no soy tan troglodita –dijo Matthew mientras Serena se sonrojaba un poco.

- Lo siento –dijo Serena volviendo a cocinar.

- ¿Te ayudo en algo? –Pregunto Matthew sintiéndose algo inútil.

- No, ya casi termino –dijo Serena colocando unas sándwich en unos platos y llevándolos una mesa cercana –siéntate...

- Gracias –dijo Matthew tomando asiento.

Serena se sentó a su lado y comieron tranquilamente conversando de cosas sin mayor importancia.

- Muchas gracias, la verdad es que estaban deliciosos –dijo Matthew cuando terminaron de comer.

- No exageres, si solo eran unos sándwich –dijo Serena levantando los platos de la mesa –la verdad nunca e sido buena en la cocina… ni en nada la verdad…

- No creo que eso sea verdad –dijo Matthew acercándose a una gran maqueta de un edificio a medio hacer –esto es realmente hermoso y fantástico… ¿como puedes hacerlo?

- ¿De verdad te gusta? –Pregunto Serena extrañada acercándose a la maqueta que estaba sobre una mesa, cerca de la pared –pregunto Serena parándose a su lado "la primera vez que Rei vio el dibujo dijo que era realmente horrible y Darien dijo que estaba bastante extravagante pero que nunca faltarían los locos que les gustarían esas cosas" pensó Serena –ni a mi novio ni a mis amigas les gusto mucho… dijeron que estaba algo… extravagante…

- Pues creo que son unos tontos… teniendo a una persona tan talentosa entre ellos no son capaces de apreciarla –dijo Matthew llamando la atención de Serena quien lo miró "otra vez esa frase"

- Aun no lo termino porque no e tenido mucho tiempo, e tenido varias cosas que hacer en la universidad pero tengo que terminarlo para presentado en unos meses más como mi proyecto personal ante los rectores de la universidad –dijo Serena admirando su trabajo.

- Oye… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo Matthew mirando a Serena totalmente serió.

- Claro, hazla –dijo Serena devolviéndole una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué permites que ellos te desprecien y te traten mal? –Pregunto Matthew sorprendiendo a Serena por la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Pregunto Serena extrañada por la pregunta pero verdaderamente ella misma se la había hecho muchas veces.

- Por lo que me dices ellos piensas que no eres buena para nada –dijo Matthew caminando hacia uno de los sillones y sentándose en el –y también me dijiste en el parque que cuando más los necesitaste ellos no estuvieron contigo.

Serena lo miró parada al lado de la mesa con la maqueta encima, lo escuchaba atentamente, mientras pensaba que ella misma pensó esas cosas pero jamás fue capaz de decirlas.

- Pienso que ellos no te merecen… eres demasiado buena persona parar ellos y no lo saben valorar –dijo Matthew recostándose en el sillón.

- Puede ser… -dijo Serena luego de unos segundos de silencio mientras se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente –la verdad muchas veces me e preguntado eso pero… me da miedo a estar sola. No se si soy capaz de vivir sola.

- … no te das cuenta ¿verdad? –Pregunto Matthew haciendo que Serena levantara la cabeza –ya estas viviendo sola… en estos momentos estas sola y puedes vivir perfectamente.

Serena lo miró a los ojos, era increíble que una persona que no la conocía lo suficiente le estuviera diciendo esas cosas. ¿Tanto era lo que se podía apreciar desde fuera?

- … Tú no me conoces ¿Cómo puedes sacar tantas conclusiones de algunas cosas que yo te he dicho? –Pregunto Serena sin intenciones de atacarlo.

- Es simplemente la impresión que me da de todo lo que me has contado… ellos se subestiman diciendo que hay muchas cosas que tu no puedes hacer y además desprecian las cosas que hacer… sin contar que te han dejado sola –dijo Matthew mirando a Serena con seriedad.

Serena sonrió unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada nuevamente, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

- Eh pensado tantas veces lo que me estas diciendo ahora… pero nunca e sido capaz de hacer nada al respecto… -dijo Serena dejando correr sus lágrimas.

Matthew se colocó de pie y se sentó a su lado pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros.

- ¿Sabes? Pensé lo que me dijiste y quien sabe, puede que tengas razón –dijo Matthew haciendo que Serena levantara la mirada –tal vez estoy aquí por alguna razón especial… quizás para ayudarte a darte cuenta que ellos no son las personas que necesitas a tu lado…

Serena lo miraba fijamente mientras escuchaba sus palabras.

- …Quizás estoy aquí para que te des cuenta que verdaderamente vales mucho más de lo que ellos quieren ver y que… no perteneces al mundo que ellos te han hecho creer –dijo Matthew mientras Serena comenzaba a llorar más fuertemente y se apegaba a su pecho –lo lamento, no quise hacerte sentir mal…

- No… no se trata de eso… -dijo Serena mientras se respiración era entre cortada por el llanto –es que… he pensado tantas veces hacer lo que me has dicho pero no me creo capaz de hacerlo sola…

- YO te ayudaré… no te preocupes, ya no estarás más sola ni con gente que no te aprecia –dijo Matthew abrazándola fuertemente, de manera protectora…

Eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada y tanto Serena como Matthew estaban acostados en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Serena giraba en la cama de un lado al otro, pensando en las cosas que habían pasado ese día. Pensaba en el momento en que Luna la transformo en lo que en ese momento era, en todas las veces que Darien la habita hecho llorar, en toda las veces en que las chicas la juzgaron sin tener verdaderos argumentos y esas idea de alejarse de todo se hacia más concreta. Quizás Matthew tenía razón y ellos no la merecían, su vida se había vuelto sufrida desde el momento en que había conocido a Luna y las demás… Ella no merecía eso… nunca más…

Por otra parte Matthew estaba recostado en mirando el techo de su habitación mientras pensaba en voz alta.

- Ellos no se la merecen… no merecen a la princesa que tienen… y yo me encargare de que se arrepientan el resto de sus vida por haber haberla tratado de esa manera –dijo Matthew mientras una sonrisa extraña se formaba en sus labios –… sufrirán cuando pierdan a su princesa…

Continuará…

**_Hola a todos, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y ojalá que este también les guste..._**

**_Las preguntas y los agradecimientos en un revew que me mande a mi misma, así que desde una vueltecita por ahi si quieren..._**

**_Bueno, me voy... besos a todos y muchas gracias otra vez por su apoyo..._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

**_.::Konnyta-granger::._**


	3. Las dos caras de un ángel

Capítulo 3: Las dos caras de un ángel

Había pasado una semana desde que Matthew había llegado a la vida de Serena y las cosas marchaban con una extraña normalidad. Ella estaba asistiendo a la universidad mientras que él se dedicaba a recorrer la ciudad y a intentar acostumbrarse a este planeta.

Serena iba lo justo y necesario a la universidad par ano dejar demasiado tiempo solo a Matthew.

Entre sus innumerables ratos libres, Serena y Matthew ordenaron el departamento dejándolo bastante bien.

- Oye, somos buenos en esto –dijo Matthew descansando luego de un agitado día.

- Si… quizás deberías estudiar decoración de interiores –dijo Serena más para ella que para Matthew.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Matthew extrañado.

- Nada, es solo una broma –dijo Serena mientras se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente.

- ¿Por qué no has seguido con ese proyecto tuyo? Deberías terminarlo –dijo Matthew mirando la gran maqueta que tenía Serena sobre la mesa.

- Es que no e tenido mucho tiempo… ya vez que corro casi todo el día y aun así no tengo nada de tiempo –dijo Serena mirando su maqueta –pero espero tener pronto un poco más de tiempo para poder terminarla.

- Eso me alegra… parece que te llenas de vida cuando hablas de eso –dijo Matthew mirándola con una sonrisa sincera.

- Sí, la verdad es que esto me apasiona bastante… es poco apreciado pero en fin… -dijo Serena.

- No tiene que interesarte lo que los demás piensen, solo debe importante lo que tu piensas –dijo Matthew mirando por la ventana.

Ahí estaba nuevamente ese tono resentido que a veces extrañaba a Serena. Debieron de haberle hecho algo bastante malo como para que él hable con tanto rencor de todo el mundo.

- Matthew ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? –Pregunto Serena un poco cohibida llamando la atención de Matthew.

- … No tengo novia… -dijo Matthew sorprendiendo a Serena por la respuesta ya que estaba muy serio –jajajajaja…. Es una broma…. Claro, pregunta lo que quieras….

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron en el milenio de plata para que estés tan dolido? –Pregunto la heredera al trono del reino lunar.

Matthew cambió de inmediato el semblante por uno melancólico.

- Como te dije yo fui un integrante de la guardia real de tu madre –dijo Matthew mirando la gran luna llena que se mostraba fuera –pero… me tendieron una trampa y me acusaron de algo que yo jamás hice… y me desterraron…

- ¿Mi madre te desterró? –Pregunto Serena intrigada y extrañada de que su madre cometiera una injusticia así, pero le sorprendió mucho la sonrisa de Matthew que la miraba con cariño

- Tu madre era una persona maravillosa… pero a ella también le hicieron creer algo que no era –dijo Matthew –y solamente respondió como cualquier soberana de un reino haría… escucho al pueblo y decidió desterrarme…

- Pero… ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Serena intranquila.

- ...Nosotros, como encargados de la seguridad de la reina y su heredera, debíamos desarmar cualquier tipo de sabotaje hacia ellas –dijo Matthew colocándose de pie –un día me informaron de que alguien se iba a infiltrar al castillo para raptarte a ti y llevarse el cristal de plata con ellos para formar un nuevo reino…

- Yo informe a mis hombres de ello y nos hicimos presentes donde nos informaron… pero resulto que estaban todos coludidos para acusarme de eso –dijo Matthew comenzando a enfadarse –cuando apresamos a los que habían entrado al castillo, ellos argumentaron que yo los había ayudado a entrar al castillo y que luego me entregarían el cristal y a su heredera…

- Pero… ¿Y tus hombres no te defendieron? –Pregunto Serena extrañada.

- Ellos mismos dieron testimonio corroborando el testimonio de los hombres que apresamos –dijo Matthew con infinita tristeza.

- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? Ellos deberían haberte apoyado, ellos te conocían –dijo Serena sorprendida de las palabras de Matthew.

- Ellos sentían envidia de los logros que yo había obtenido –dijo Matthew –en esos tiempos, a pesar de ser yo muy joven, estaban a punto de nombrarme jefe de protección de la mismísima reina Serenity.

- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto Serena con una sonrisa.

- Sí, ella me tenía en mucha estima y me había ayudado desde que yo había sido un niño –dijo Matthew recordando.

- Pero ¿Por qué tanta envidia? –Pregunto Serena retomando nuevamente el tema.

- Entre los hombres que yo tenía a mi cargo habían algunos que llevaban mucho tiempo intentando ascender en algún puesto dentro de la capitanía de la guardia real, pero era bastante complicado, eran hombre mucho mayores que yo –dijo Matthew volviendo al sillón –A pesar de que todos me acusaron y esa acusación merecía pena de muerte, la reina Serenity intentó por todos los medios evitar esa pena para mi, pero no puedo luchar contra la opinión de pueblo y tuvo que desterrarme para calmarlos…

- Que horror –dijo Serena sintiendo gran tristeza por lo que le había ocurrido a ese hombre –pero… me dijiste que después habían demostrado que las acusación habían sido falsas.

- Sí, eso fue antes de que Beryl destruyeran el reino –dijo Matthew mirando a Serena –La reina me busco por medio de sus mensajeros para que volverá a tomar el puesto que tiempo antes de me había ofrecido, pero lo rechace… ¡Quizás si lo hubiera tomado, el reino no se habría destruido!

- No te sientas culpable –dijo Serena tomando las manos de Matthew entre las suyas –las cosas hubieran sido iguales… es más, deberías tomarlo como un regalo porque ahora estas aquí y pudiste ayudarme en mucho…

- Eso es una gratificación que si hubiera entendido antes quizás hubiera hecho mi vida mucho menos amarga –dijo Matthew apretando la mano de Serena entre la suya.

- Pues nunca es tarde –dijo Serena colocándose de pie.

- Lo mismo te digo –dijo Matthew mirando como la chica caminaba hacia la cocina pero se detenía para mirarlo sin entender.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Serena mirándolo.

- También debes aprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida –dijo Matthew colocándose de pie –aprovecha esta oportunidad de darte cuenta de que las personas de las que has estado rodeadas no son las mejores para ti… no mereces esta soledad a la que te has confinado…

- ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en lo que me has dicho –dijo Serena recostándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina –Incluso antes que me dijeras, pero… me es muy difícil

- Difícil ¿Por qué? –Pregunta Matthew colocándose a su lado mostrando la diferencia de estatura, la que era por lo menos una cabeza.

- Me es difícil pensar que las personas con las que e luchado tanto tiempo ahora me dieron vuelta la espalda y… me hayan dejado sola –dijo Serena bajando la mirada.

- Sé que esto te puede parecer una postura bastante negativa, pero siempre va a haber gente de ese tipo –dijo Matthew.

- Sí, puede ser pero… ¿Todas? –Pregunto Serena pensando en todo lo sucedido.

- Puede que en un comienzo no todas hayan sido, pero luego pueden haberse convencido –dijo Matthew.

- Pero… ¿Convencido para que? –Pregunto Serena mirándolo.

- … aun no te das cuanta ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Matthew acercándose un poco a ella –El poder de todas las Sailors Scouts de la tierra proviene del cristal de plata…

- Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con que me hayan dejado sola? –Dijo Serena mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza sin entender –no entiendo nada…

- Tranquila princesa –dijo Matthew abrazándola –lo lamento, no puedo dejar de llamarte princesa cuando te veo llorar de esa manera… es que no entiendo como fueron capaces de hacerte esto…

- Ni yo… -dijo Serena secándose las lágrimas –Me gustaría enfrentarlos a todos, y preguntarles porque demonios me abandonaron, porque fueron tan crueles…

- Y hazlo –dijo Matthew sorprendiendo a Serena.

- Pero ¿Cómo? –Pregunto Serena extrañada.

- ¿Como me preguntas eso? Siendo la poseedora del cristal de plata y única heredera al trono de su reino debes de tener el poder completo sobre el cristal de plata –dijo Matthew -¿No puedes convocar a tus Sailor con él?

- No, Luna nunca me ha ensañado mucho como utilizar el cristal –dijo Serena extrañada.

- Claro, como no lo pensé antes –dijo Matthew pasando una mano por su cabello mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza –es más fácil no enseñarle a la princesa como utilizar el cristal porque si ellas se revelan no tendrán poderes…

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Serena mientras Matthew se volvía a sentar en el sillón.

- Dime algo, esa tal Luna es tu… ¿Consejera? –Pregunto Matthew a lo que Serena asintió acercándose a él –pues déjame decirte que a hecho un muy mal trabajo… deberías saber como controlar el cristal en su totalidad, llamar a tus guerreras e incluso poder quitarles sus poderes si es que alguien las controla, para que puedas proteger este planeta como se debe… ¿Hace cuanto que tienes el cristal?

- Si mal no recuerdo, son casi 6 años –dijo Serena sacando las cuantas.

- Pues en este tiempo y por todo el entrenamiento que debes haber adquirido en tus batallas debes de tener este cristal dominado a la perfección –dijo Matthew mirando a Serena con cierta tristeza –princesa, déjame decirte que te han estado manteniendo al margen para que no las controles…

- No lo creo –dijo Serena defendiéndolas de inmediato

- ¿En serio? Me imagino que esos mismo pensabas antes de que desaparecieran sin dejar rastro –dijo Matthew.

- Tal vez… tal vez… algo les sucedió –dijo Serena intentando evadir lo que era evidente. Estaba sola.

- ¿A todas? –Pregunto Matthew sin intenciones de contradecirla –mira Serena, yo no pretendo hacerte creer nada, solo intento que veas todas las posibilidades… pues que algo les haya pasado pero para corroborarlo tienes que poder controlar el poder de ese cristal…

- ¿Para que? –Pregunto Serena. Ella había dejado tirado el cristal dentro de una caja al fondo de su armario al llegar a ese departamento y no el agradaba la idea de sacarlo.

- Para poder convocar sus poderes y a ellas y corroborar o descartar todas las cosas que piensas –dijo Matthew siendo escuchado atentamente por Serena.

- ¿Y que hago con Darien? Él no es uno de los guerreros –dijo Serena mirando hacia la ventana, sin notar el casi imperceptible gesto que Matthew hizo en su rostro al escuchar el nombre del príncipe Endymion.

- ¿Él es tu novio? –Pregunto Matthew sin mayor importancia ante la pregunta.

- Sí –dijo Serena pensando su respuesta –o tal vez no… no lo sé…

- Es otra de las cosas que debes averiguar pero antes debes controlar el poder del cristal de plata –dijo Matthew mirando a Serena mientras la noche comenzaba a caer.

- ¿Me puedes ayudar? –Pregunto Serena de pronto –tu fuiste del milenio de plata… sabes saber como ayudarme…

- Yo te ayudare, pero mis métodos pueden ser algo rudos para una princesa –dijo Matthew sin intenciones de ofender a Serena.

- No importa, quiero controlar el poder del cristal y averiguar que demonios esta sucediendo aquí –dijo Serena con decisión.

- Como gustes, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda –dijo Matthew haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza -¿Qué te parece si ahora comemos algo? La verdad es que tengo algo de hambre.

Estados unidos

Darien Chiba salía de la facultad de medicina como todas las tardes. Había sido un día agotador como todos desde que había llegado ahí, hacia ya dos años aproximadamente.

Llegó caminando a su departamento como siempre, entró y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver la contestadota y la recepción de cartas.

Otra vez lo mismo. Ni in mensaje de Serena en la contestadota y ninguna parta respondida. Esta situación llevaba ya unos seis meses aproximadamente, ni llamadas ni cartas, nada. Él la llamaba a su casa pero el teléfono aparecía cono inexistente y eso lo preocupaba cada vez más.

Le faltaba unas dos semanas para terminar pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible por terminar lo esa misma semana para partir de inmediato a Tokio a ver lo que sucedía con su princesa. Algo le decía que no estaba bien.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y una idea cruzo por su cabeza. Llamaría a las chicas, seguro que ellas sabrían algo de Serena.

Sacó su agenda y marcó el teléfono de Lita, ella era una de las que siempre estaba en casa a diferencia de las demás que o estaban estudiando o haciendo quien sabe que.

Marcó el teléfono y dejo que sonara hasta que contestaron.

- Hola –contesto lita desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola ¿Lita? –Pregunto Darien

- Sí ¿Con quien hablo? –Pregunto la sailor Júpiter.

- Soy Darien –dijo Darien

- Hola Darien, que gusto escucharte, estábamos pensando con las chicas el llamarte –dijo Lita desde el otro lado del auricular.

- ¿De verdad? Que coincidencia –dijo Darien intentando distenderse pero la verdad era que estaba muy preocupado.

- Sí, queríamos preguntarte si de casualidad Serena no estaba contigo allá en estados unidos –Pregunto la castaña haciendo que la respiración de Darien se cortara de pronto.

- No… no e sabido de ella desde hace cinco meses, por eso te llamaba –dijo Darien comenzando a desesperarse –Lita, escúchame… quiero que las reúnas a todas, si puedes llama a Haruka, Michiru y las demás… diles lo que esta sucediendo… tengo el presentimiento que algo malo sucede con Serena…

- Claro Darien, me contactare con ellas ahora mismo –dijo Lita notando la preocupación de Darien.

- Yo volveré este sábado en la mañana a Tokio y nos reuniremos en el templo de Rei –dijo Darien –ahora tengo que irme… aun tengo algunas cosas que terminar para poder irme, salúdalas a todas de mi parte… y… Lita, por favor si sabes algo de Serena, lo que sea, me avisas.

- Si Darien, no te preocupes, te avisare si algo sucede –dijo Lita antes que Darien colgara.

"Donde te metiste Serena" pensaba Darien mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos. Uno de sus más grandes temores era perder a la mujer de su vida. A su princesa, su carita de luna.

Serena estaba sentada envuelta en una manta en el balcón de su departamento. Había cenado junto con Matthew y éste se había ido a acostar porque estaba un poco cansado. Ella había decidido quedarse ahí un momento más para pensar. Necesitaba tanto pensar en todas las cosas.

Recordaba en alas palabras de las chicas cuando sus cuerpos comenzaban a regenerarse con sus semillas estelares.

"No estas sola, nunca estarás sola" dijeron las chicas en ese momento.

- Mentirosas –dijo Serena mientras sentía que su corazón se llenaba de odio –no cumplieron su promesa y pagaran por eso…

Mientras en una habitación de ese mismo departamento.

"Solo se ocupa la psicología" pensaba Matthew mientras se sentaba en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y tomaba entre sus manos un medallón.

- Todo listo, la princesa a accedido a sacar nuevamente el cristal de plata… es solo tiempo para que el aura la cubra por completo –dijo Matthew mientras una luz emanaba del medallón.

- ¿Estas seguro que nadie vendrá a ayudarla? –Pregunto una voz proveniente del medallón.

- No, me encargue de eso hace cinco meses… nadie vendrá… -dijo Matthew sonriendo con arrogancia.

- ¿Quieres que aparezcamos? –Pregunto la voz.

- No… esperaremos a que el aura la consuma por completo y el cristal se contamine, antes ella podría oponerse –dijo Matthew.

- Esta bien, pero debes cuidar que nadie se acerque o estaremos perdidos –dijo la voz.

- No te preocupes, cuando aparezca alguien ya no abra nada que hacer… abran perdido su princesa para siempre –dijo Matthew cerrando el medallón.

Serena estaba ya acostada en su cama, dormida, cuando la puerta se abre dejando pasar a Matthew con una jarra negra.

- Es un regalo del negaverso para usted… princesa –dijo Matthew abriendo la basilla, dejando salir un aura negra y maligna que se introdujo en el pecho de Serena mientras esta dormía –será el final de la tierra y una nueva era para todo el universo…

Darien acababa de bajar del avión. Estos días habían sido eternos y cansadores. Había hecho todas las actividades de dos semanas en 4 días y estaba realmente agotado, pero más que nada preocupado por Serena. Había mantenido contacto ton Lily y las demás quienes le informaron que Haruka y las demás viajarían esa misma noche hacia allá y que lo esperarían en el templo para ver que sucedía y que hacían.

Se fue a su departamento y tomó su auto para irse de inmediato al templo con las chicas. Mientras antes averiguara algo de Serena, mejor.

Al llegar ya estaban todas ahí por o que se dirigió de inmediato hacia ellas.

- Hola chicas –dijo Darien entrando a la habitación donde estaban todas.

- Hola príncipe –dijo Setsuna a modo de saludo -¿Cómo está?

- Preocupado Setsuna –dijo Darien sentándose al lado de Michiru.

- Estamos conversando de lo poco y nada que sabemos –dijo Amy a modo de saludo.

- ¿Dónde esta Luna? –Pregunto Darien viendo solamente a Artemio entre todas.

- Ese es otro de los problemas Darien, ella tampoco aparece por ninguna parte -dijo Lita mirando el chico.

- Puede ser que este con Serena pero tampoco estamos seguras de eso –dijo Mina bajando la mirada.

- Lo único que sabemos en concreto es que no esta en ninguna parte de donde debería estar. Su casa esta deshabitada desde hace unos seis meses y nadie sabe que sucedió con ellos o su familia –dijo Rei mirando a Darien.

- Es la misma fecha que según todas perdieron contacto con la princesa –dijo Setsuna terminando de poner al tanto a Darien.

- ¿Tenemos alguna forma de obtener información de ella? –Pregunto Darien intentando mantenerse lo más sereno posible.

- Tengo entendido que Serena esta estudiando en la universidad de Tokio, ese sería un buen lugar para investigar –dijo Amy mientras entraba en cu computadora-

- Nosotros ya fuimos ahí y nos dieron la dirección de la casa de Serena pero esta deshabitada –dijo Michiru.

- Lo único que pudimos averiguar fue que su padre paga mensualmente la universidad, pero no nos dieron información de si asistía o no a clases –dijo Haruka mostrándoles los papeles donde salía la información.

- Estoy entrando a sus sistemas y la tienen registrada… -dijo Amy mientras navegaba afanadamente –tiene evaluaciones y notas… que no son para nada malas, por cierto… y tiene una asistencia regular hasta… hace una semana…. Desde esa fecha a estado faltando…

- Pero… no sabemos donde esta –dijo Lita.

- Por lo menos sabemos que aun esta viva –dijo Mina ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de todas.

- Puede que solo este intentando llamar la atención –dijo Rei bastante frustrada.

- Quizás en otras circunstancias te abría apoyado en eso Rei, pero creo que esta vez algo a sucedido –dijo Artemis ganándose la mirada de todos –dudo que Luna la haya apoyado en una escapada loca o que la haya apoyado en alguna tontería, a ellas debe de haberles sucedido algo.

- Lo que debemos hacer ahora es averiguar, que es lo que sucede y donde esta Serena –dijo Haruka.

- Aquí dice que hoy tienen clases hasta las 4 de la tarde, quizás si vamos a hablar con sus compañeras logremos averiguar algo de ella –dijo Amy a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Serena estaba sentada en el sillón del living de su departamento esperando a Matthew, quien estaba dándose una ducha.

"se arrepentirán de haberme dejado sola" pensaba Serena mientras, sin ella percatarse, un aura maligna comenzaba a rodearla y cambiaba esos ojos llenos de vida y sinceridad, en unos ojos fríos y sin sentimientos.

Matthew estaba sentado en su cama, mirando detenidamente su medallón.

- ¿Hoy? –Pregunto una voz proveniente del medallón mientras de él emanaba una luz blanca.

- Sí, ella esta por completo bajo el dominio del aura maligna –dijo Matthew mirando detenidamente el medallón –solo hay un problema…

- ¿Cuál? –Pregunto la voz.

- Luna –dijo Matthew frunciendo el seño –La encontró y a estado rondando por aquí.

- ¿Vio a la princesa? –Pregunto la voz con procuración.

- No, ella no a salido, creo que ni siquiera se a percatado de que los días han pasado, su mente esta por completo aislada de este mundo –dijo Matthew sonriendo –solo quiero que la alejes lo suficiente como para poder infectar el cristal, luego de eso ya nadie va a poder detenernos.

- No te preocupes, estaré cerca y no dejare que se acerque –dijo la voz.

- Ten cuidado, ella nos reconocerá… estoy seguro de que aun se acuerda de nosotros –dijo Matthew sonriendo –fue ella misma quien aconsejo a la reina en esa oportunidad.

- No te preocupes, no dará mayores problemas… solo ocúpate de que esto queda zanjado hoy mismo… e sentido que todas las sailor se han reunido en la ciudad –dijo el voz desde el medallón.

- No te preocupes, desde hoy la historia de este planeta cambiará… igual que la vida de la princesa Serena… -dijo Matthew en el momento en que la puerta sonaba.

- Matthew ¿Esas ahí? –Pregunto Serena desde el otro lado.

- Si, ya salgo –dijo Matthew guardándose el medallón en el bolsillo para abrir la puerta –estoy listo, vámonos.

- Claro –dijo Serena mostrando un brillo negro en sus ojos, el cual no paso desapercibido para Matthew quien sonrió con arrogancia, siguiendo a Serena a la salida…

Las chicas habían decidido ir a la universidad de Serena para averiguar algo con sus compañeras mientras Darien había tomado su auto y había ido a la antigua casa de Serena.

- ¿Dónde estás mi princesa? –Pregunto Darien mientras Miraba la casa deshabitada y mal cuidada –Te necesito conmigo, necesito saber que estas bien…

- Hola, disculpa… ando buscando a una amiga que me dijeron estudiaba aquí –dijo Haruka a un grupo de chicas que estaba sentada en un banco dentro de la universidad –Esta es la facultad de arquitectura ¿verdad?

- Si ¿A quien buscas bombón? –Pregunto una chica bastante coqueta.

- A Serena Tsukino –dijo Haruka siguiéndole el juego a la muchacha.

- Serena –dijo otra de las chicas con una sonrisa –la conocemos, se junta con nosotras de vez en cuando, peor hace algunos días que no viene a la universidad.

- A… oye y ¿Sabes donde vive? –Pregunto Haruka sentándose al lado de ellas.

- No, ella se junta de vez en cuando con nosotras pero jamás hemos sabido mucho de su vida… es algo aislada de los demás –dijo una de las chicas intentando llamar su atención –pero casi siempre la vemos cruzar la calle hacia ese supermercado y meterse al parque, luego no sabemos hacia donde va…

- Bueno chicas, muchas gracias por la información… a sido un muy agrado placer conocerlas -dijo Haruka guiñándoles un antes de caminar donde Michiru lo miraba con las cejas alzadas.

- Que manera más conveniente de sacarles información –dijo Michiru intentando ignorarlo.

- No te pongas celosa, sabes que siempre has sido la única importante para mi –dijo Haruka en el oído de Michiru a momento en que las otras chicas se acercaban a ellos.

- No hemos averiguado nada ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes? –Pregunto Rei a las chicas.

- Sabemos que viene a la universidad y que efectivamente no ha venido en unos días, pero parece ser que no se relaciona con nadie lo suficiente como para que sepan donde esta viviendo, pero nos han dicho que siempre toma el camino por el parque, al parecer vive cerca y se va caminando –dijo Michiru.

- Bueno, algo es algo –dijo Lita mientras miraba el cielo -¿Dónde estas Serena?

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Setsuna y a Hotaru? –Pregunto Haruka a las chicas.

- No lo sé, solo dijo que intentaría averiguar algo por otro lado –dijo Amy mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia fuera de la facultad.

Setsuna y Haruka estaban paradas fuera de un gran edificio de una empresa.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, plu? –Pregunto Hotaru.

- Aquí trabajaba el padre de la princesa… quizás si hablamos con él averigüemos que a sucedido con ella –dijo Setsuna comenzando a caminar hacia dentro.

- Buenos días señoritas ¿En que puedo atenderlas? –Pregunto un hombre en recepción.

- Buenos días, estaba buscando al señor Tsukino, tengo entendido que trabaja aquí –dijo Setsuna de manera formal.

- El señor Tsukino, por supuesto… trabajaba aquí hasta hace unos meses –dijo el hombre mirando a Setsuna –pero lo trasfirieron a una sucursal fuera de la cuidad cuando su mujer murió…

- ¿Disculpe? –Pregunto Setsuna sorprendía ante la información.

- ï, la esposa del señor Tsukino falleció hace unos mese y su familia salió de la cuidad –dijo el hombre tomado un papel –Él se encuentra actualmente en esta sucursal de trabajo…

- Muchísimas gracias –dijo Setsuna tomando el papel y regalándole una sonrisa que derritió al chico.

- Vaya, Plu, tienes bastante arrastre con los hombres –dijo Hotaru haciendo sonrojar a Setsuna.

- No digas eso, eres muy pequeña aun –dijo Setsuna revolviendo el cabello de Hotaru –será mejor que vayamos a reunirnos con las demás para darles esta información, estoy segura de que el príncipe querrá ir a ver al señor Tsukino…

Serena se encontraba sentada en un banco con el cristal de plata entre sus manos mirando desde lo alto la cuidad de Tokio.

- Es hora princesa –dijo Matthew en su oído haciendo que los ojos de Serena se volvieran de un negro intenso.

- Por el poder de cristal de plata –dijo Serena extendiendo sus manos haciendo que el cristal comenzara a brillar.

- Serena… -dijo la voz de una gata que miraba asustada toda la situación -¡Detente!...

- … Creo que no Luna –dijo la voz de una sombra a sus espaldas –ahora el control lo tenemos nosotros…

Luna se giró pero no vio nada más, ya que la envolvieron en un saco golpeándola para dejarla inconsciente.

- Llego el momento… princesa… reina de la oscuridad –dijo Matthew apareciendo una vasija en sus manos, para luego destaparla y dejar salir un aura maligna que cubrí por completo el cuerpo de Serena junto con el cristal, formando una bola negra que la cubrió por completo. En ese instante cuatro figuras negras aparecieron tras Matthew haciendo que este sonriera.

- Llegaron justo a tiempo, camaradas… para observar el principio del fin de este mundo… y el comienzo del dominio de la familia de la luna… -dijo Matthew mientras en la bola negra de energía una Serena era trasformada.

- AHHHHHHHHH -…

Continuará…

**_Hola¿Como estan? espero que igual de contentos que yo jejeje, les agradezco mucho a todos el apoyo con sus reviews...  
La respuesta de los rr estan en un rr que me mande a mi misma, por si quieren darse una vuelta..._**

**_Buno, ya me voy... un beso anorme para todos y muchos abrazos..  
Cuidense y que Dios me los bendiga a todos..._**

Se despide su humilde servidora

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	4. La reina de la luna negra

Capítulo 4: La reina de la luna negra

Estaban todos reunidos en el templo de Rei esperando a Setsuna y Hotaru que eran las que faltaban.

- ¿Están seguras que nos dijeron aquí? –Pregunto Mina a Lita mientras las dos faltantes aparecían por las escaleras.

- Sí, ahí vienen –dijo Darien viendo como las dos chicas aparecían casi corriendo.

- ¿Qué averiguaron? –Pregunto Lita cuando las chicas se sentaron.

- Algo espantoso y que puede explicar este repentino aislamiento de Serena –dijo Setsuna preocupándolos a todos.

- Habla ya, Setsuna –dijo Rei perdiendo los estribos.

- Fuimos al trabajo del padre de Serena y nos dijeron que lo transfirieron fuera de la ciudad cuando… la madre de Serena falleció –dijo Setsuna sorprendiéndolos a todos.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

- ¿Mama Ikuko murió? –dijo Mina casi gritando.

- Dios mío… Serena debe estar devastada –dijo Lita bajando la mirada con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué no nos avisó nada? –Pregunto Rei mirándolos a todos -¿Por qué no se puso en contacto con nosotras?...

- Quizás por la misma razón que ahora desapareció del mapa –dijo Amy analizando la situación.

- Pensé que te gustaría ir a su oficina para hablar con el padre de Serena –dijo Setsuna entregándole un papel con la dirección de la oficina a Darien.

- Eso sería genial, el padre de Serena me conoce, por lo que no será tan extraño preguntarle en donde esta su hija –dijo Darien guardando el papel en su bolsillo –bueno chica, creo que ya hemos hecho demasiado por hoy, manténganse en…

La frase de Darien quedó en el aire ya que un temblor y una fuerte energía maligna, hizo que todos pusieran sus sentidos alerta.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Rei saliendo hacia fuera.

- Vine desde ese lado de la ciudad –dijo Haruka mostrando unos kilómetros hacia el costado de la ciudad de Tokio.

- Vamos a averiguar –dijo Darien bajando las escaleras seguido de todas las sailors.

- Por fin, lo que siempre debió ser –dijo Matthew sosteniendo el cuerpo de Serena en sus brazos –la princesa… no, la reina de la luna negra a nacido… como siempre debió haber sido, los herederos del milenio de plata gobernaremos la tierra y el universo…

- Con nuestra reina en frente no habrá nada que se nos oponga –dijo una voz proveniente de una de las sombras que estaban en la espalda de Matthew.

- Llevemos a la reina a descansar, esas sailor no tardaran en llegar –dijo Matthew girándose hacia las cuatro sombras y colocándose en medio.

De pronto se sintió la presencia de más personas en el lugar.

- Son ellas –dijo otra de las sombras sosteniendo el saco con Luna dentro.

- Suelta a la gata –dijo Matthew viendo como poco a poco Darien y las demás se acercaban.

- … pero ella les dirá todo –dijo otra de las voces.

- Ya no importa, ellos nada pueden hacer… el cristal esta infectado y con ella la princesa a desaparecido… solo queda nuestra soberana –dijo Matthew sonriendo.

Darien y las demás corrieron a toda velocidad acercándose a una de las colinas más altas de Tokio, pero mientras más se acercaban unas sombras se hacían más nítidas.

- ¡Oigan, ustedes! –gritó Mina llamando la atención de las cinco sombras en la cima.

- Llegan tardes sailors… la era de los herederos del milenio de plata a comenzado y no abra nada que nos detenga… ¿entendieron?... ¡NADA! –gritó Matthew al momento en que las chicas quedaban a escasos metros de ellos y una luz negra los cubría por completo –tira a la gata…

Las chicas vieron como una luz cubría por completo los cuerpos de los cinco desconocidos y antes de desaparecer un bulto negro era lanzado a sus pies.

Las chicas vieron el bulto caer a sus pies, pero tal acto pasó desapercibido para Darien, quien solo intentaba identificar la figura que había visto en los brazos de ese desconocido, pero no alcanzó a divisar con claridad.

- ¿Quiénes demonios eran ellos? –Pregunto Lita mientras Amy se arrodillaba frente al bulto que los desconocidos habían lanzado.

- Amy, ten cuidado –dijo Rei mirando tras ella.

Amy, cuidadosamente volteo el saco negro, dejando caer el cuerpo de Luna.

- ¡LUNA! –gritaron todas.

- Se… Serena –dijo Luna despacio antes de caer desmayada nuevamente.

Luego de revisar el lugar minuciosamente, todas volvieron al tempo de Rei con Luna, para que ésta descansara.

- Al parecer se nos acabo la paz –dijo Mina sentada al lado de las chicas alrededor de la mesa de Rei.

- ¿Qué sucede príncipe? No a dicho nada desde que llegamos –pregunto Hotaru a Darien, quien había permanecido ausente.

- Es que… vi a alguien en los brazos de ese hombre… -dijo Darien dudando un poco en seguir –y estoy casi seguro que era Serena…

Todas guardaron silencio y miraron a Darien, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

- Oigan, no nos adelantemos, aun no estamos seguros de que esos desconocidos estén relacionados con la desaparición de Serena… confiemos en que solo sea una depresión por la muerte de su madre –dijo Lita intentando calmar a Darien, pero realmente todos sabían que esos desconocidos tenían algo que ver con Serena. La pregunta ahora era ¿Qué querían? Y ¿A que se referían con esas palabras?

- Serena –dijo Luna despertando lentamente.

- Luna –dijo Artemio a su lado.

- Tranquila Luna, no te esfuerces demasiado… -dijo Amy a su lado para tranquilizarla.

- Serena… esta en peligro –dijo Luna asustándolos a todos.

- Luna tranquilízate, debes descansar, estas muy débil –dijo Darien colocándose a su también lado.

- Darien… -dijo Luna posando su vista en el moreno –ellos… ellos se la llevaron…

Todas se miraron las caras preocupadas, pero no podían hacer nada en esos momentos, Luna estaba demasiado débil y necesitaba descansar.

- Luna, necesitamos tu ayuda, pero necesitamos que estés bien… tranquilízate y descansa… -dijo Amy haciendo que la gata volviera a recostarse para que descansara.

- Lo sabía –dijo Darien colocándose de pie una vez la gata de hubo dormido nuevamente –era ella… ese tipo la tenía en sus brazos.

- ¿Para que la querrán? –Pregunto Michiru.

- ¿Qué significan las palabras de ese hombre? –dijo Haruka mirándolos a todos.

- Creo que debemos calmarnos primero, por ahora no podemos hacer nada… necesitamos a Luna, ella al parecer sabe que es lo que está sucediendo –dijo Setsuna llamando la atención de todos –lo más sensato ahora, es esperar.

Todos callaron y asintieron, para luego irse a sus casas. Esa noche ya no había nada que hacer. Había sido un día largo y algo hacia presagiar que los siguientes serían perores, por lo que era mejor descansar.

- Ellas nos vieron –dijo un hombre parado en el balcón de un departamento –será solo cuestión de tiempo para tenerlas aquí…

- Tranquilízate… George –dijo la voz de Matthew parado en el marco de una puerta –cuando eso suceda, Serena ya va haber despertado y ahí comenzará nuestra venganza…

- Estas demasiado tranquilo Matthew ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que la princesa no se revelará? –Pregunto otro hombre sentado en una de las sillas.

- Porque la princesa esta muy dolida… sus amigas y su novio, las personas que ella más quería en este mundo, la dejaron sola –dijo Matthew con una sonrisa.

- A eso te viniste a la tierra hace 6 meses ¿verdad? –pregunto otra hombre parado contra la pared.

- Vine a allanar el camino para cuando llegarán… deberían agradecérmelo –dijo Matthew con falsa inocencia, mirando hacia dentro de la habitación a una Serena con el cabello suelto sobre una cama y con un vestido completamente negro que dormía tranquilamente –vine a apartar de su corazón lo que a ella la mantenía protegía y fuera de nuestro alcance…

- Sus seres amados –dijo otra otro hombre parado en medio del living con una sonrisa de arrogancia muy similar a la de Matthew.

- La primera fue su madre… -dijo Matthew con una sonrisa –los humanos son tan débiles que ante cualquier enfermedad desconocida… mueren…

- ¿También alejaste a su padre y su hermano? –Pregunto el hombre apoyado contra la pared.

- En eso no tengo mucho crédito, Charlie –dijo Matthew –Es increíble como los humanos huyen de sus problemas… ni siquiera fue necesario intervenir con ellos, se alejaron solos…

- Lo interesante de esto es que ninguna de las legendarias guerreras se dio cuenta de tus manipulaciones –dijo el hombre sentado en la silla.

- Verás Nicholas –dijo Matthew acercándose al chico –Es lo que siempre digo… si los humanos vieran más allá de sus narices, descubrirían que no todo es lo que parece…

- El príncipe Endymion nunca debió dejar a la princesa sola –dijo el hombre parado en medio del living.

- Nunca te calló muy bien el príncipe Endymion ¿Verdad Richard? –Pregunto Matthew mirando al hombre que avanzaba hasta quedar a su lado.

- Nunca me agrado la idea de que nos mezcláramos con los humanos… y ya vez porque… fueron ellos los causantes de nuestra destrucción –dijo Richard con rencor –el príncipe y todos los humanos deben pagar por nuestra destrucción… deben sufrir ante nuestro nuevo imperio…

- La luna negra –dijo la voz de Serena parada en la puerta mirándolos a todos.

- Reina –dijo Matthew arrodillándose frente a ella al igual que los otros cuatro hombres.

- Levántense –dijo Serena acercándose a todos –tenemos trabajo que hacer… debemos hacer de este amanecer, el más oscuro de todos…

Todos sonrieron al ver a su soberana. Ya no había rastro de la inocente Serena, ahora solo había una mujer de mirada fría y arrogante.

- Vámonos –dijo la reina desapareciendo seguida de sus cuatro súbditos.

Ninguna de las sailors podía conciliar el sueño esa noche, estaban todas demasiado preocupadas por Serena como para poder descansar.

Darien daba vueltas en la cama mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que habían sucedido ese día, pero lo que más le inquietaba era la imagen de Serena en los brazos de ese desconocido. Lo volvía loco el pensar que Serena podía estar en los brazos de otro hombre que no fuera él.

- Maldición –dijo Darien sentándose en la cama con las manos en su cabeza -¿Qué esta sucediendo¿Por qué no estas conmigo Serena?

La desesperación lo atormentaba cada vez más y no podía conciliar el sueño por lo que prefirió levantarse e ir a tomar algo de aire al balcón. Al estar fuera, noto como la noche estaba totalmente nublado y amenazaba con llover, cosa bastante extraña para esa época pero la verdad era que eso no le interesaba mucho a Darien, quien dejaba divagar su mente por los recuerdos que tenía con esa Serena alegre y risueña, a veces celosa y terriblemente cariñosa. Esa imagen de niña que era el más vivo recuerdo de su Serena desde que se había ido.

"Tal vez se cansó de esperarme" pensaba Darien, intentando explicar porque estaban sucediendo todas esas cosas. "Tal vez encontró a otro y se olvido de mi" decía Darien en su interior, mientras imágenes de Serena abrazada a un hombre sin rostro se dibujaban en su mente. "¿Qué hago ahora, Serena?... No sé vivir sin ti…"

- Deja de torturarte… Serena no sería capaz de olvidarte –dijo Luna parada en el balcón, asustando a Darien –cosa que no puedo decir de ti…

- Luna –dijo el hombre tomando a la gata, que estaba llena de vendajes, en sus manos -¿Qué haces aquí¿Deberías estar descansando?

- No lo sientes ¿verdad? –Pregunto Luna mirando a Darien quien la miraba extrañado y negaba con la cabeza sin entender –Has estado demasiado tiempo fuera del poder del crista de plata y ahora no lo sientes…

- Luna ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto Darien viendo como la gata se sentaba en su cama.

- Necesito que llames a todas las chicas, ahora… necesito hablar con ellas en este momento… cosas terribles van a suceder ahora y ellas necesitan saber a que atenerse –dijo Luna mirando seriamente a Darien.

- Luna mañana… -dijo Darien intentando convencerla…

- ¡¿Quieres recuperar a Serena o no?! –Gritó Luna colocándose de pie -¡Si aun la quieres, llama a las chicas… ahora!

Darien la miró extrañado, para luego levantarse y salir a la sala para llamar a las chicas.

"No te dejes vencer, Serena… lucha, por favor lucha" los pensamientos de Luna no la hicieron ver que Darien había vuelto a entrar a la habitación y estaba sentado a su lado e intentaba pasar una mano por su lomo, pero la gata al sentir el contacto se paró rápidamente y se alejó de él.

- ¿Qué sucede Luna? –Pregunto Darien viendo a la gata extrañado, ya que esta lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Quiero esperar a que las chicas lleguen –dijo Luna bajando de la cama para irse nuevamente al balcón donde Darien prefirió dejarla sola.

A los minutos después el timbre de la casa de Darien comenzó a sonar y las chicas comenzaron a llegar.

- ¿Qué sucede Darien? Nos dejaste muy preocupados por tu llamada –dijo Artemis en las piernas de Mina.

- Luna apareció aquí y esta muy extraña… parece enfadada por algo –dijo Darien al momento en que la gata aparecía por la puerta de su habitación.

- Tengo todas las razones para estar enfaldada con todos ustedes –dijo Luna subiendo a la mesa de centro, dando la espalda a la ventada que mostraba una noche nublada.

- Luna ¿De que estas hablando? No entendemos ni media palabra –dijo Rei mirando a la gata.

- ¡Son todos unos hipócritas! –gritó Luna parándose en las cuatro patas -¡¿COMO FUERON CAPASES DE ABANDONAR A SERENA EN ESTE MOMENTO?!

Todas se miraron extrañadas por la actitud de Luna, quien estaba totalmente furiosa.

- Luna, no tenemos idea de a que te estás refiriendo –dijo Michiru mirando a la gata con el ceño fruncido.

- Nosotros vinimos porque estábamos preocupadas por Serena. No hemos sabido nada de ella desde hace meses y… ahora que nos enteramos que su madre murió, nos preocupa… -intentó decir Lita pero nuevamente una Luna totalmente furiosa la interrumpió.

- ¡¿Qué ahora se enteraron de la muerte de la madre de Serena?! No seas mentirosa Lita… Serena les dejo cientos de mensajes a todas durante semanas –gritó Luna mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos –ella estaba devastada… las llamó cientos de veces durante días y nadie respondía a las llamadas…

Todos se miraron extrañados para luego mirar a Luna quien de tanta rabia no podía dejar de llorar.

- Luna ¿Crees que si hubiéramos sabido de la muerte de la madre de Serena la hubiéramos dejado sola? –Pregunto Hotaru quien hasta ese momento había estado muy somnolienta –nosotras queremos demasiado a nuestra princesa como para abandonarla…

- ¿Entonces porque nadie respondió? –Pregunto Luna sin dejar de llorar pero con un tono más calmado.

- Luna, en mi contestadora no había ningún mensaje de Serena… -dijo Darien arrodillándose al lado de la gata.

- En el de ninguna Luna… -dijo Mina mirando a la gata con tristeza –por eso mismo es que estamos aquí…

Luna levantó la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras "Entonces ninguna de ellas se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo"

- ¿Aun no se dan cuenta? –Pregunto Luna mirándolas a todas.

- ¿Darnos cuenta de que? –Pregunto Rei.

- ¿Alguna a intentado transformarse últimamente? –Pregunto Luna

Todas se miraron extrañadas y sacaron sus broques de transformación e intentaron transformarse, pero nada sucedió.

- ¿Qué sucede? No podemos transformarnos –dijo Haruka mirando a la gata -¿Qué significa esto?

- Significa que el cristal de plata… dejo de existir como tal –dijo Luna bajando la cabeza.

- ¿De que estas hablando Luna? Explícate, por favor –dijo Artemis exaltándose.

- Serena a sido infectada por el poder del negaverso –dijo Luna bajando la cabeza –y con ella, también el cristal de plata…

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todas.

- El negaverso fue destruido hace años –dijo Mina –la misma Serena lo derrotó…

- Al parecer no, Mina –dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Eso es imposible Luna, todas las personas que fueron del milenio de plata y que en algún momento estuvieron en contacto con el negaverso, han revivido sin esos recuerdos y sin nada de esa época –dijo Artemis sin entender.

- Te equivocas Artemos… no todos revivieron… hubieron cinco que no –dijo Luna mirando a Artemis quien pareció recordar algo horrible…

- Los desterrados… -dijo Artemis terminando la frase de Luna.

- ¿A que te refieres con los desterrados? –Pregunto Darien.

- Hace muchos años, en el milenio de plata… cuando Serena aun era una niña, hubieron algunos que se enfurecieron al enterarse que los guerreros de la tierra se habían unido a Beryl y decidieron llevarse el cristal de plata y la única heredera al trono… -dijo Luna mientras era observada con atención por todos –pero los descubrieron antes que pudieran acercarse a Serena y la reina Serenity los desterró del reino, a todos…

- ¿Cinco hombres? –Pregunto Darien.

- Eran los cinco hombres que vieron en la colina esta tarde… -dijo Luna con pesar –por fin concretaron sus planes…

- ¿Sus planes? –Pregunto Amy –explícanos luna.

- Ellos quieren formar un reino donde los herederos del milenio de plata sean los únicos gobernadores del universo… y para eso necesitaban a la única heredera al trono del milenio de plata… Serena… -dijo Luna mirándolos a todos.

- No podemos permitirlo… -dijo Setsuna –si eso sucede nosotros no…

- ¿Ya lo entendiste Setsuna? –Pregunto Luna –ya es tarde… Serena ha sido infectada y ya no hay nada que hacer… sus poderes se perdieron, porque el cristal de plata era el que les daba el poder…. Pero ese cristal ya no existe…

- ¿Ya no existe? –Pregunto Haruka.

- Ahora es un cristal oscuro… igual que su dueña –dijo Luna terriblemente triste –ahora ella es la reina de la luna negra…

Todas se miraron las caras sorprendidas, si bien ellas habían que había algo que estaba mal en toda esa situación, jamás pensaron ni se imaginaron lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Luna? Necesitamos a Serena –dijo Lita mirando a la gata.

- Si no podemos transformarnos, no es mucho lo que podemos hacer –dijo Michiru con frustración.

- ¿Cómo fue posible que Serena permitiera que ellos tomaran dominio de cristal de plata? –Pregunto Rei.

Luna la miró unos segundos mientras sonreía con tristeza.

- Me extraña que preguntes eso, Rei –dijo Luna haciendo que la morena la mirara –Con esa tristeza, Serena no era capaz de diferenciar entre las personas con buena o mala intención… ella solo necesitaba a alguien a su lado… lamentablemente se acercaron las personas menos adecuadas.

- Extraña coincidencia –dijo Haruka mirándolas a todas –justamente, por extrañas razones Serena no puede contactarse con nosotros y ellos aparecen al rescate…

- Muy conveniente para ellos –dijo Michiru entendiendo la indirecta.

- Esto fue planeado cuidadosamente –dijo Darien colocándose de pie con furia –ellos se encargaron de alejarnos a todos de ella para poder acercarse y aprovechar lo sola que se sentía.

- No me extrañaría que ellos hayan provocado la muerte de la madre de Serena –dijo Setsuna terminando de formar la horrenda hipótesis que se formaba en las mentes de todas.

- Maldición –dijo Rei colocándose de pie -¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?

- No nos dimos cuenta, porque ellos se encargaron de actuaron en silencio –dijo Luna entristecida.

- ¿Cuándo dejaste de tener contacto con ella, Luna? –Pregunto Amy a la gata.

- Cuando la madre de Serena murió, intentamos contactarnos con ustedes durante muchos días hasta que Serena se cansó… más bien, creo que la tristeza pudo más que ella… -dijo Luna levantando la cabeza –un día, casi un mes desde la muerte de su madre, le dije que las llamara nuevamente, que quizás algo les había sucedido… se enfado y me dijo que ella ya no necesitaba a nadie, que no las necesitaba porque la habían dejado sola y había tenido que pasar por todo eso ella sola…. Le dije que no era cierto y que no podía ser tan débil, eso la enfado tanto que me hecho de la casa…

- ¿Te hecho? –Pregunto Darien sorprendido.

- Sï… me hecho y por no contrariarla más, decidí irme por unos días –dijo Luna mirando a Darien –cuando regresé una semana después, la casa estaba deshabitada… desde ese instante la e estado buscando, pero tardé demasiado…

- ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Rei a su lado.

- Cuando por fin di con el paradero de Serena, Matthew ya estaba con ella… ya había comenzado a lavarle el cerebro y los otros cuatro se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia por lo que no me pude acercar –dijo Luna con frustración.

- ¿Matthew? –Pregunto Mina.

- ¿Quiénes son esos cuatro? –Pregunto Lita.

- Mathew, Charlie, George, Nicholas y Richard, fueron los jefes de la guardia real durante mucho tiempo –dijo Artemis mirándolo a todos –ellos eran muy jóvenes y se dejaron seducir por los poderes del negaverso…

- Ellos eran los que estaban con Serena cuando yo la encontré… estoy segura que Serena no se haba dado cuanta de la presencia de los otros cuatro, pero mientras Matthew le envenenaba la cabeza a Serena, los otros cuatro custodiaban para que nadie se acercara a Serena y desbaratara sus planes –dijo Luna enfadada –si tan solo la hubiera encontrado antes, esto no hubiera sucedido…

- Luna, no te culpes por lo que no fue… aunque se sepa el futuro hay muchas veces en las que es imposible poder evitar que ciertos eventos sucedan –dijo Setsuna intentando calmar a Luna.

Luego de esa frase se formó un largo silencio entre todos los presentes, tanta información había dejado sin habla a todos, los que pensaban e intentaban encontrarle alguna solución a tota esta situación.

- Entonces… No podemos hacer nada –dijo Mina recostándose en el sillón con mucha frustración.

- No mientras no se puedan transformar –dijo Luna con la misma frustración que mostraban todos los presentes en esa habitación.

- No se rindan todavía… -dijo una voz en la habitación que los sorprendió a todos, porque les pareció muy conocida.

- Esa voz es de… -dijo Darien, pero antes de poder terminar, un humo rosa formo un espiral en el techo del departamento de Darien, para luego dejar salir a una niña de unos 10 años a quien conocieron hace algún tiempo -… Rini.

- Pequeña dama… ¿Qué hace aquí? –Pregunto Setsuna mirando a la futura heredera del Tokio de cristal.

- No tenemos tiempo, vengan conmigo… ahora –dijo Rini llamando la atención de todos, quienes se pararon y se acercaron donde estaba Rini para ser llevados a Tokio de cristal.

Rini los guiaba a todos por unos largos pasillos del palacio de Tokio de cristal luego de haber llegado a ese tiempo.

- Rini ¿Dónde vamos? –Pregunto Luna a la niña.

- Mi madre los está esperando –dijo Rini mientras comenzaba a subir unas escaleras.

- ¿La reina? –Pregunto Darien.

- Dejen de preguntar y caminen, tenemos poco tiempo –dijo Rini apurando un poco más su paso.

- ¿Poco tiempo¿Por qué? –Pregunto Rei, siguiendo a la niña.

- Mi madre se os explicará… ahora solo caminen –dijo Rini doblando sorpresivamente por una esquina.

Todas las siguieron a toda marcha hasta que por fin, al final de un largo pasillo, llegaron a un salón con grandes e imponentes puertas.

- Pasen, mi madre los está esperando –dijo Rini abriendo la puerta para que todos pasaran.

Todos se miraron extrañados unos segundos para luego comenzar a entrar al salón, cerrando la comitiva con Rini, quien cerró la puerta tras ella. Miraron en el gran salón y vieron al fondo un trono con dos asientos grandes y uno más pequeño a su costado, pero no había nadie en ellos.

- Es un gusto verlos –dijo la voz de una mujer desde un costado de la habitación donde habían unos grandes ventanales que mostraban todo el reino.

- Neo-reina Serena –dijo Setsuna arrodillándose ante la mujer. Al ver el gesto de Setsuna, todos intentaron imitarla pero la Neo-reina Serena se los impidió.

- No, por favor, no se arrodillen –dijo la reina mirándolos a todos –más bien soy yo quien debo arrodillarme ante ustedes… les debo muchísimo…

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la soberana de Tokio de cristal, quien los miraba con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

- Es un placer tenerlos aquí con nosotros –dijo una voz de hombre detrás de la reina.

- Rei Endymion –dijo Darien viendo a su yo del futuro acercarse a su esposa.

- Se preguntarán, por qué los traje hasta aquí ¿verdad? –Pregunto la reina acercándose a las sailors.

- Reina, nosotras no podemos transformarnos y necesitamos… -dijo Rei con desesperación.

- Tranquila… sé perfectamente que es lo que sucede en su tiempo –dijo la reina mirando a Rei.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso reina? –Pregunto Michiru.

- … no tengo tiempo para explicaciones en estos momentos –dijo la reina retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás –Rini, mantén la puerta del tiempo abierta.

- ¿Qué sucede con la puerta del tiempo, reina? –Pregunto Setsuna de inmediato.

- El tiempo esta cambiando Setsuna y la puerta tiempo esta por cerrarse, por eso es que necesitamos hacer las cosas rápido –dijo la reina haciendo aparecer el cristal de plata en sus manos.

- ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer, reina? –Pregunto Hotaru tímidamente, ya que ella jamás había tenido contacto alguno con la reina.

- Voy a hacer funcionar sus broches de transformación con el cristal de plata de este tiempo –dijo la reina colocándose frente a todas –saquen sus broches, rápido… el tiempo se nos agota…

Todas le obedecieron y sacaron sus broques de transformación, los cuales al estar en presencia del cristal de plata comenzaron a brillar y a agregar un símbolo del reino de Tokio de cristal al momento en el que todas comenzaban a transformarse nuevamente.

- WOW –dijeron todas al ver el gran poder que el cristal de pata les bahía proporcionado.

- Muchas gracias, reina Serena –dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa.

- Espero que les sea de utilidad –dijo la reina llamando la atención de todas, mientras la puerta comenzaba a abrirse nuevamente –no tengan miedo…

- Recuerden que ustedes son las guerreras del sistema solar –dijo Endymion mirándolas a todas y en especial a Darien –tengan fe… cuando más difíciles estén las cosas, siempre puede haber una solución…

- Cuídense… las quiero mucho a todas –dijo Rini mientras los pies de todos comenzaban a despegarse del suelo y el remolino de humo rosa comenzaba a abrirse para devolverlos al pasado.

- Ten confianza Darien… -dijo la reina antes de que todos desaparecieran y la puerta se cerrara –no todo esta perdido…

- Mamá… ¿Qué es lo tan terrible que ocurrirá¿Por qué estas tan preocupada? –Pregunto Rini mirando a sus padres.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas hija, así estarás mas tranquila –dijo la reina mirando a su hija con infinito cariño.

- Pero… -dijo la primogénita de los reyes de Tokio de cristal.

- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu hermano? Así aprovechamos de dar un paseo los cuatro –dijo Endymion dando fin a la discusión, sutilmente.

Rini los miró unos segundos antes de suspirar con resignación y salir del salón.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien –dijo el rey Endymion mientras abrazaba a su esposa –ellas lo lograrán…

- Eso espero –dijo a reina recostándose en el pecho de su esposo, al momento en que las puertas del salón eran abiertas nuevamente por Rini, quien esta vez traía a un pequeño en sus brazos.

- Hola mi tesoro –dijo la reina tomando a su hijo en sus brazos.

- Bien, vamos a pasear –dijo Rini tomando la mano de su padre.

- Está bien –dijo Darien tomando a su esposa por la cintura con su otra mano y le hacia muecas graciosas a su hijo.

- Está bien, pero Rini debe ir a ponerse una chaqueta o va a pescar n resfriado –dijo la reina mirando a su hija.

- Está bien –dijo Rini mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo pero en la dirección contraria a sus padres.

- Te esperamos afuera, amor –dijo la reina a su hija mientras ella y el rei comenzaban a caminar hacia los jardines.

Darien y las demás pisaron nuevamente el piso del su departamento momentos después de desaparecer de Tokio de cristal por la puerta del tiempo.

- Que extraño –dijo Michiru, luego de unos segundos de silencio en los que ninguna fue capaz de decir nada.

- Sí, la situación fue tremendamente extraña –dijo Luna mientras volvía a subirse a la mesa, seguida de Artemis.

- De verdad te sorprendiste mucho Luna, no dijiste nada en todo el tiempo que estuvimos allá –dijo Mina mirando a la gata.

- Es muy extraño ver a esa Serena… es tan… -dijo Luna sin poder encontrar las palabras.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo afuera? –Pregunto Hotaru, acercándose hacia los ventanales, lugar que estaba mirando desde que habían vuelto al departamento.

Todos la vieron acercarse al lugar y correr las cortinas, para mostrar un panorama aterrador.

La mitad de la ciudad estaba prácticamente destruida, el cielo estaba nublado, casi negro y los truenos dejaban sentirse con furia. Miraron hacia abajo y vieron una infinidad de cuerpos tirados por las veredas o por las calles. El panorama era definitivamente, desolador.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Rei mirando con horror, como desde lo que en algún momento fue la torre de Tokio, ahora hacia una torre negra y todo a su alrededor estaba destruido.

- Pareciera que eso va avanzando –dijo Haruka mirando como la ola de destrucción de movía lentamente aumentando el área del desastre.

- ¡Vamos! –dijo Darien mientras se transformaba en el príncipe Endymion y salía corriendo del departamento seguida de las 8 sailors.

Al bajar a la recepción del departamento, vieron como estaba el recepcionista y muchas otras personas a su alrededor, regadas por el suelo.

Darien se acercó a una mujer y le tomo el pulso, pero no se lo encontró, cosa que lo alarmó profundamente. Se acercó a otro hombre, mientras las sailors hacían lo mismo.

Con horror fueron revisando a todas las personas que estaban en la recepción, para luego salir a la calle y revisar a las personas que estaban a s alrededor pero en todas el resultado era el mismo.

- ¡Están todos muertos! .grito Lita mientras revisaban a las personas.

- ¡¿QUË DEMONIOS SUCEDIÖ AQUÍ?! –gritó Darien con desesperación mientras observaba con horror el panorama desolador que se mostraba a su alrededor.

Continuará…

* * *

**_Hola, Aqui estoy otra vez... bueno, se preguntaran ¿porque esta chiquilla actualizo tan rápido? Bien, la respuesta es simple, pretendia actualizar la proxima semana, pero tengo muchisimas cosas que hacer y la verdad es que si tengo tiempo para comer, será un milagro asi que preferi hacerlo ahora... eso no significa que no lea los review asi que espero tener bastantes..._**

la respuesta a los review estará en un review mandado a mi misma, la respuesta seran en genreal y los gradecimientos a todos, por falta tiempo (como siempre) 

**_Espero que les agrade el capitulo, cuidense mucho...  
Besos y abrazos y que Dios los bendiga._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

****

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	5. ¿Tú eres mi Serena?

Capítulo 5: ¿Tú eres mi Serena?

Al bajar a la recepción del departamento, vieron como estaba el recepcionista y muchas otras personas a su alrededor, regadas por el suelo.

Darien se acercó a una mujer y le tomo el pulso, pero no se lo encontró, cosa que lo alarmó profundamente. Se acercó a otro hombre, mientras las sailors hacían lo mismo.

Con horror fueron revisando a todas las personas que estaban en la recepción, para luego salir a la calle y revisar a las personas que estaban a s alrededor pero en todas, el resultado era el mismo.

- ¡Están todos muertos! .grito Lita mientras revisaban a las personas.

- ¡¿QUË DEMONIOS SUCEDIÖ AQUÍ?! –gritó Darien con desesperación mientras observaba con horror el panorama desolador que se mostraba a su alrededor.

En lo que en algún momento fue la torre de Tokio, ahora había uno torre circular, completamente negra y en su parte superior, completamente plana se formaba una gran oscuridad que emanaba de la luna llena que en esos momentos de mostraba totalmente negra con un pequeño brillo dorado a su alrededor.

Unos ojos llenos de maldad, pero que en algún momento fueron los ojos más hermosos que iluminaron la tierra, en esos momentos se deleitaban viendo como la tierra se destruía poco a poco.

- Que espectáculo tan hermoso ¿No les parece? –dijo la reina de la luna negra mirando desde su trono como todo se destruía lentamente y las personas caían muertas como moscas.

- El espectáculo más hermoso que hemos visto, reina –dijo Matthew haciendo una reverencia.

- Lo que estábamos buscando desde hace muchísimos años… vengarnos de estos terrícolas mal nacidos –dijo Charlie con profundo rencor.

- Ahora nadie podrá impedirnos que destruyamos este mundo y tomemos control del universo como siempre debió ser –dijo Nicholas mirando como todo era destruido.

- Te equivocas, querido Nicholas –dijo la reina de la luna negra colocándose de pie, mostrando en esplendor su figura esbelta cubierta por un vestido negro y escotado, junto con sus hermosos cabellos dorados caer sobre su espalda libremente –tendremos visitas…

- ¿Quiénes serían tan tontos de oponerse a nosotros? –pregunto George mirando sorprendido como su soberana caminaba y se colocaba al borde de la torre con una sonrisa.

- Esos tontos –dijo la reina señalando hacia abajo como nueve figuras se movían gran velocidad hasta la base de la torre.

- Pero… que insensatez –dijo Richard tomando su espada.

- Esperen, pretendo darles una bienvenida mejor que esa –dijo la reina levantando una de sus manos para hacer aparecer un centro con una luna negra y el cristal negro en medio –vamos a ver que se siente tener que destruir a tus seres queridos… jajajajajajaja

Darien y las sailor scouts corrían a toda velocidad hacia la base de la torre que se había levantado en medio de la ciudad.

Darien se paró unos pasos antes de la entrada mientras las demás pasaban corriendo por su lado. Su vista se poso en lo más alto de la torre, donde una figura negra se dejaba ver.

La sensación que embargo su corazón fue de terror al identificar a la mujer que sus ojos divisaban.

- Serena… -dijo Darien casi en un susurro en el momento en que la figura de un hombre se posaba a su lado, mientras las chicas se detenían al ver que se quedaba atrás.

- Darien –gritó Michiru para hacerlo reaccionar.

Darien, al escuchar su nombre corrió hacia las chicas para seguir su carrera.

Se pararon en la entrada unos segundos mientras Ame analizaba con su computadora con suma rapidez.

- Está todo rodeado de un campo de energía –dijo Sailor Mercurio en el momento en que las puertas eran abiertas de par en par de la nada.

- Creo que nos están esperando –dijo Sailor Urano adoptando una posición de combate.

- Tenemos que entrar, Serena está dentro –dijo Darien mientras entraba corriendo a la torre seguida de los demás.

Al entrar, una densa oscuridad cubrió todo a su alrededor. No podían divisar nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera a ellas mismas.

- Esto no es bueno –dijo Sailor Júpiter intentado agudizar sus sentidos para detectar cualquier movimiento a su alrededor.

- Estamos vulnerables –dijo Sailor Neptuno.

- Bienvenidas a la torre de la luna negra, Sailors Scouts… y nuestro queridísimo principie Endymion –dijo una voz desconocía para ellos –espero que disfruten su estadía en este lugar… si es que duran…

- ¿Quién demonios eres? Da la cara cobarde –dijo Sailor Urano, con enfado.

- Si es que logran ascender a la torre, quizás logren verme –dijo la voz con arrogancia –por ahora solo intenten no matar a nadie... jajajaja…

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –dijo Júpiter mirando a su alrededor.

- Me cansan esos arrogantes y cursis ¿Por qué no hablan claro? –dijo Marts con enfado.

- Será mejor que avancemos, debemos llegar con Serena cuanto antes… no podeos permitir que más gente siga muriendo –dijo Neptuno avanzando seguida de Urano y las demás, pero solo pudieron avanzar unos pasos adelante ya que unas extrañas figuras se les adelantaron.

- ¿Quiénes son esas personas? –Pregunto Venus intentando divisar algo pero la oscuridad era demasiada.

- No lo sé, pero debemos estar alertas, dudo mucho que nos vengan a dar la bienvenida –dijo Júpiter.

- Bienvenidos –dijo una de las sombras lanzándose contra Darien.

- Andrew –grito Darien intentando esquivarle pero estaba tan sorprendido que no era capaz de reaccionar con todas sus habilidades.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo¿Por qué Andrew está atacando a Darien? –Pregunto Lita pero no obtuvo respuesta de sus amigas.

- Porque ustedes deben morir -grito otra de las sombras lanzándose contra Júpiter.

- Unazuki –grito Júpiter intentando esquivas a la hermana de Andrew.

- ¿Por qué ellos nos están atacando? –pregunto Marts.

- No son ellos… ellos están muertos, solo están siendo controlados… ¡DEBEN ATACARLOS! –grito Mercurio al momento en que otra de las sombras se lanzaba -¡Cuidado Marts!

Al momento de escucharse el grito, otra de las sombras hizo acto de presencia lanzándose contra Marts.

- Nicolás –dijo Marts intentando esquivarlo con todas sus fuerzas(no es el mismo Nicholas de los malos, este es el casi novio de Rei y el otro es otro nada que ver)

- Pero… ¿De que demonios se trata esto? –Pregunto Saturno al sentir como alguien se abalanzaba contra ella y la lanza lejos.

- Morirán –dijo la voz de un hombre de edad que intentaba lanzarse contra ella.

- Pero… papa -dijo Saturno intentando recobrar la cordura al ver a la mujer que conocía desde años.

- Debemos desaparecerlos –dijo Mercurio viendo como Urano y Neptuno intentaban acceder a la parte interna del piso pero un campo invisible impedía el paso –si no los derrotamos no lograremos pasar jamás.

- Dijiste que ellos estaban muertos –dijo Urano exasperándose mirando como todos intentaban no dañar a sus seres queridos –si siguen esquivándolos no lograremos llegara tempo para salvarlos a todos.

En un segundo Urano hizo aparecer su daga, la desenvaino y se lanzó contra el padre de Saturno, propinándole un golpe certero en el pecho.

- NO, PAPA –grito Saturno al verlo caer.

- No sean tontos, todos ellos ya esta muertos –grito Urano mientras se lanzaba contra Nicolás propinándole la misma estocada que al padre de Saturno.

Marts miro la escena con horror pero no dijo nada, no podía permitir que mas personas murieran, aunque eso le costara la vida del hombre que amaba.

Darien al escuchar las palabras de Urano desenvaino su espada y con un solo movimiento derroto a Andrew, quien cayo al suelo, para luego seguir con la herma a de su amigo quien del mismo modo cayo al suelo.

- Debemos seguir –dijo Plutón quien se había quedado al lado de Neptuno mientras todo eso ocurría.

En el mimo momento en que Darien acabo con Unizuki el campo que impedía el paso desapareció, permitiendo que ellas pasaran.

- Han logrado pasar –dijo George mirando a los demás hombres que se encontraban con la reina.

- ¿Por qué a esas tres nadie las atacó? –Pregunto Richard a la reina quien sonrió con arrogancia.

- Porque ella se creen superiores, creen que en sus corazones no hay amor hacia nadie –dijo la reina colocándose de pie –pero me encargare en mostrarles el infierno…

- Reina nosotros… -dijo Nicholas acercándose de inmediato.

- Ustedes se encargaran de Marts, Júpiter, Mercurio y Venus… -dijo Serena mirando a los cuatro hombres que se encontraban bajo su altar -¡AHORA!

- Encárgate del príncipe Matthw –dijo la reina a lo que el hombre asintió sin protestar.

- ¿Qué hará ustedes reina? –Pregunto Matthw antes de desaparecer.

- Me encargare de las sailor del sistema solar exterior –dijo la reina con una sonrisa para desaparecer luego de Matthw.

- ¿Dónde estamos ahora? –pregunto Júpiter mientras avanzaban y avanzaban por las escaleras.

- No creo que se nos haga tan fácil llegar hasta la princesa –dijo Plutón mientras seguían avanzando.

- Estén preparadas, puede ser una trampa –dijo Darien mirando a su alrededor hasta que finalmente habían llegado a la planta siguiente.

Miraron atentamente a su alrededor, que ahora estaba muchísimo mas iluminado con unas antorchas colgadas de las paredes de muros oscuros que le daban un aspecto terriblemente tétrico al lugar.

- Vaya, así que son las famosísimas sailor scouts –dijo una voz desde el fondo de la habitación que se encontraba en una completa penumbra.

- ¿Quién es? –Pregunto Urano de inmediato, pero decidió callar al ver que la sombra que aparentemente era una, se fue multiplicando hasta legar a 4

- Es un gran placer conocerlas –dijo la voz de otro hombre –permítanos presentarnos.

- Somos los generales de la guardia real del antiguo Milenio de Plata –dijo otra voz.

- Somos sus verdugos –dijo otra voz haciendo que una sonrisas macabras se dibujaran en los rostros de los desconocidos.

- Den la cara bastardas –dijo Marts con enfado -¿fueron ustedes quienes mataron a toda esa gente?

- No, estúpida sailor, fue nuestra querida reina –dijo otra voz con rencor –su antigua princesa.

- Es no es cierto… Serena jamás haría eso –dijo Venus sin poder creerlo.

- Ese es su gran error –dijo otro de las voces –ella ya no es Serena.

- La verdad es increíble lo que un poco de… persuasión puede lograr en una hermosa damisela abadanada –dijo otra de las voces con una gran ironía.

- Ustedes la abandonaron –dijo nuevamente esa voz.

- Den la cara –dijo Darien con enfado.

- Vaya príncipe Emdymion, por fin deja de esconderse detrás de las sailors –dijo una voz con profundo rencor para luego salir de las sombras dejando ver su ceñudo rostro –mi nombre es Richard, príncipe de la tierra.

- Mi nombre es Charlie –dijo la sombra que estaba a su lado.

- Mi nombre es Nicholas –dijo el otro hombre.

- Y yo soy George –dijo el último de los hombres.

- ¿Así que ustedes son nuestros verdugos? –Pregunto Urano con arrogancia.

- Arrogante, como nos dijeron –dijo Richard mirándola con una sonrisa –pero no te preocupes, la reina tiene para ustedes algo muchísimo mejor…

Tras estas palabras Darien y las sailor del sistema solar exterior cayeron por diferentes tubos, dejando solo a las demás sailors con los contrincantes.

- Bien, ahora si nos encargaremos de ustedes –dijo Charlie desenvainando su espada.

- Ni creas que va a ser tan fácil –dijo Júpiter tomando posición al igual que las demás.

- Jajaja… vamos a ver en que termina esto –dijo Nicholas mientras se preparaban para la batalla.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH –gritaron todos mientras caían por los tubos y chocaban contra el frío y duro suelo.

- ¿Donde estamos? –Pregunto Neptuno mientras miraba a su alrededor e intentaba colocarse de pie.

- ¿Dónde están las demás? –Pregunto Saturno mirando como el príncipe intentaba colocarse de pie.

- No se preocupen por las demás, será mejor que se preocupen de ustedes mismas –dijo la voz de otro hombre saliendo de entre las sombras.

- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Putón mirando como el hombre desconocido se mostraba a la luz..

- Mi nombre es Matthw –dijo el hombre mirando directamente a Darien con una sonrisa burlona.

- Tu fuiste, tu engañaste a Serena –dijo Darien intentando lanzarse contra él.

- Tranquilízate príncipe, yo no engañe a nadie, solo le mostré la cruel realidad a la princesa –dijo Matthw con una sonrisa de arrogancia –ella siempre nos perteneció, jamás debió ser enviada a la tierra… ella debió ser la sucesora de la reina Serenity cuando ella murió…

- Ella no le pertenece a nadie, estas demente –dijo Darien desenvainando su espada.

- CLARO QUE SI –grito Matthw perdiendo los estribos –ella jamás debió ser comprometida con un don nadie como tu, ella debió gobernar el universo entero, nosotros teníamos el poder para eso… pero la reina creía en la maldita igualdad para todos los reinos…

- Esa maldita igualdad, se llama democracia, no puedes venir a imponer tu voluntad a quien te parezca, hay conductos regulares que seguir –dijo Darien con enfado –ella jamás fue partidaria de hacer las cosas a la fuerza…

- Pues te sorprendería mucho lo que el dolor puede llegar a hacer –dijo Matthw con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ustedes fueron los que la alejaron de nosotros –dijo Saturno enfadada.

- ¿Nosotros? Por favor, no nos culpen e sus errores, fueron ustedes quienes se aprovecharon de la inocencia de la princesa y ahora se asustan al ver lo poderosa que puede llegar a ser –dijo Matthw con una gran sonrisa –y a decir verdad deben temer, nuestra reina es muy poderosa…

- Ella jamás le haría daño a nadie, ella es incapaz –dijo Darien acercándose peligrosamente con la espada blandida pero Matthw no pareció interesarle mucho eso, más bien le parecía tremendamente gracioso porque propino una gran carcajada que los sorprendió a todos.

- No me hagas reír Endymion, las personas no son lo que parece… el poder y sobre todo la tristeza puede sacar lo peor de una persona y eso incluye a "nuestra" princesa –dijo Matthw mirándolo a los ojos con rencor –por lo demás ¿Cómo pueden ser tan descarados de venir a hablarme de bondad y exigir eso de alguien cuando ustedes mismos con unos despiadados que la abandonaron cuando ella mas los necesitaba? Por favor, no me hagan reír.

- Tú fuiste la causa de que nosotros no nos enteráramos de lo que le sucedía a nuestra princesa –dijo Urano con enfado –fueron ustedes quienes nos alejaron de ella porque sabían que nosotros jamás les permitiríamos que se acercaran a ella para ejecutar sus desquiciados planes.

- Buena teoría, pero lamento decirte que no tienes pruebas, por lo demás mi tesis es muchísimo mas fundada, ustedes malditos terrícolas, usaron a nuestra princesa para su beneficio, querían su protección y se aprovecharon de que ella dominaba el cristal de plata para asegurar el bienestar de su asqueroso planeta –dijo Matthw sorprendiéndolos a todos ante tamaña mentira.

- ¿De que estupideces hablas? Ella es quiere a este planeta –dijo Darien –del mismo modo en que nosotros la queremos a ella.

- ¿Nosotros? Por favor, ustedes se alejaron y la dejaron sola… te tenemos a ti en el mas vivo ejemplo –dijo Matthw viendo como Darien lo miaba sin entender -¿Cuántas veces no la hiciste sufrir¿Cuántas veces no la hiciste llorar¡¿Cuántas veces no la hirieron por priorizas sus propias necesidades¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES LA DEJARON SOLA?!

El grito de Matthw se escucho fuerte y claro en toda la habitación dejando a las sailor y al príncipe de la tierra sin más argumento. Era cierto, ellos mismos le habían causado las mas grandes penas a la persona a quien decían querer.

- No tiene argumentos ¿verdad? –Dijo Matthw desenvainando su espada –pero nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerles pagar cada una de las lágrimas que le han hecho pagar a la princesa.

- Tú no vas a poder con nosotros cinco –dijo Neptuno tomando posición de batalla.

- Tranquilas pequeñas sailors, ustedes recibirán un trato muchísimo mejor…. Yo me encargare del príncipe –dijo Matthw para luego hacer caer nuevamente a las cuatro sailor por unos tubos a otra habitación –ahora nosotros decidiremos quien es que se quedará finalmente con la princesa Serena.

- No voy a dejar que me la quites –dijo Darien tomando posición de batalla –es cierto que e cometido muchísimos errores con ella, pero necesito estar con ella nuevamente para remediarlos y para demostrarle cuanto la amo.

- Lamento decirte que yo llevo la delantera –dijo Matthw empuñando su espada con fuerza.

- Pues vamos a ver quien gana porque la única forma que me separen de ella, es muerto –dijo Darien tomando con fuerza su espada y preparándose para la primera estocada de su oponente.

Neptuno, Urano, Plutón y Saturno se levantaban del suelo frío mirando a su alrededor, habían unas escaleras que parecían dar a la planta más alta, a la azotea donde imaginaron estaría Serena.

- Debemos estar preparadas –dijo Urano empuñando su daga con fuerza al igual que sus otras compañeras quienes tomaban sus armas preparándose para un posible ataque.

- No les servirá de nada… ustedes jamás podrán ganarme –dijo una voz conocida para ellas desde la parte alta de la azotea.

Las cuatro guerreras se acercaron y subieron a la ultima planta de la torre para ver con horror como el horizonte se la tierra se había totalmente negro y comenzaba a destruirse todo por completo.

- Dios santo –dijo Plutón mirando a su alrededor al igual que las demás.

- Hermosa vista ¿no es así? –Dijo una voz a su espalda –espectacular panorama para morir.

- Princesa –dijo Saturno mirando como se posaba frente a ella una mujer de cabellos largos y rubios con un vestido negro como el cielo en esos momentos y unos ojos azules totalmente fríos.

- No, ya no soy princesa de nadie… ahora soy la reina de la luna negra –dijo Serena con una sonrisa maquiavélica pocas veces vista.

- Princesa debe recordar –dijo Plutón intentando acercarse a Serena pero esta tenía un escudo protector que les impedía el paso.

- ¿Qué parte de lo que acabo de decirles no entendieron? –Dijo Serena alzando una mano para lanzarlas lejos –odio a las entupidas que no entienden a la primera.

- Serena, escúchanos –dijo Urano colocándose de pie con muchísimo esfuerzo.

- Erraste nuevamente –dijo Serena volviendo a lanzarla lejos –esa no es la forma de referirse a la soberana del universo.

- Su majestad –dijo Saturno colocándose de pie como pudo –Debe recordarnos, usted no es mala… no se deje engañar.

- Tiernas palabras pero erraste nuevamente –dijo Serena volviendo a lanzar a la mas pequeña unos metros hacia atrás –yo no e olvidado nada, recuero cada uno de los momentos de toda mi vida, es solo que ahora e decidido tomar mi lugar en este universo como su soberana…

- Tu nunca abrías matado a todas estas personas –dijo Neptuno colocándose de pie.

- Sí es cierto, de la misma forma en que ustedes prometieron nunca abandonarme y miren lo que sucedió, parece que nadie cumplió su promesa –dijo Serena levantando ambos brazos para formar un remolino que a duras penas les permitía a las guerreras mantenerse en pie.

- Nosotros nunca supimos lo de tu madre –grito Urano entre el sonido el viendo cosa que hizo que Serena la mirara intensamente.

- Nunca, escúchame bien maldita mal nacida… ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A MI MADRE CON TUS INMUNDOS LABIOS! –grito Serena haciendo que Urano volara hacia el tornado y fuera succionada por el para luego caer y chocar contra el suelo.

- ¡URANO! –gritó Neptuno corriendo hacia su compañera y amante.

- Su majestad –dijo Saturno colocándose de pie e ignorando como Plutón y Neptuno ayudaban a Urano –No me importa si usted destruye este planeta, solo le suplico me deje estar a su lado…

Serena solo la miró unos instantes mientras ella recuperaba el aliento para seguir hablando.

- Yo prometí serle fiel hasta la muerte y así lo haré, no me importa si usted es reina o princesa, si usted me lo pide yo destruiré a este planeta –dijo Saturno sorprendiendo a las tres guerreras que se encontraban a solo unos metros de ellas.

Serena la miró unos segundos antes de lanzar una gran carcajada.

- Me parece francamente adorable tu propuesta, pero se te paso un detalle –dijo Serena dando un paso hacia delante –ya me conozco ese truco… esperas que te acepte como lo hizo Galaxia con esas dos ilusas y que después intentes traicionarme, pero lo lamento chiquita, yo soy muchísimo mas inteligente que tu…

- Majestad yo… -intento decir Saturno pero Serena se lo impidió.

- Cállate –grito haciendo que la chica callara –no voy a caer en tus entupidos juegos… por lo demás, no necesito a nadie que destruya el planeta porque eso sucederá de todos modos.

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Urano colocándose de pie con ayuda de Neptuno y Plutón.

- Hablo de que el poder del cristal negro a sido liberado y no va a haber nada que no detenga ahora… solo queda esperar a que este planeta se consuma poco a poco –dijo Serena con total tranquilidad y con una infinita maldad.

Las cuatro sailor quedaron sorprendidas de la información que acababan de darles por o que no se percataron se que unos tentáculos negros se acercaban a cada una de ellas.

- Pero ustedes no se preocupen, tendrán la primera fila para ver la destrucción de su querido planeta –dijo Serena en el momento en que los tentáculos las tomaba por sorpresas apoderándose de sus cuerpos hasta dejarlas atrapadas y colgando en unas especies de cruces que poco a poco les quitaban las energías.

Darien y Matthw se batían a un duelo sin tregua unos pisos más abajo.

- Eres bueno –dijo Matthw separándose un poco para toar aliento en la ardua pelea.

- Más de lo que crees –dijo Darien prepandaose para una nueva estocada, pero Matthw fue más rápido y con un punta pie en el estómago lo desarmo mandándolo de espaldas al suelo.

- Parece que está batalla terminará aquí –dijo Matthw lanzando la espada de Darien varios metros lejos de su dueño, quedando a merced del filo de su espada –terminare con esto de una vez.

- _Detente –_dijo la voz de Serena en la mente de Matthw.

- Pero estoy a punto de eliminarlo –dijo Matthw sorprendido de escuchar a su soberana.

- _Vuelve aquí, ahora mismo… está todo listo –_dijo Serena nuevamente.

- Si, mi reina –dijo Matthw en voz alta, mirando a Darien con una sonrisa –tuviste suerte, te dejare vivir un poco más… adiós príncipe.

- ¡Detente! –gritó Darien pero el hombre ya había desaparecido.

Aun algo desorientado, se colocó de pie y tomo su espada para comenzar a subir lo que le faltaba para llegar a la azotea de la torre.

Júpiter y las demás intentaban por todos los medios combatir contra ellos pero solo lograban esquivas sus ataques a duras penas.

- Esto no está bien –dijo Marts mientras intentaba colocarse de pie pero las heridas eran muchas.

- No te preocupes, les daremos respiro –dijo Charlie burlándose de las chicas.

Las cuatro guerreras se colocaron de pie a duras penas mientras eran observadas con de manera burlesca por los cuatro hombres quienes ni se notaban agitados a causa de la batalla.

De la nada cuatro tentáculos tomaron a las chicas de las piernas haciéndolas desaparecer en el piso como si de agua se tratase.

- _Vuelvan –_dijo la voz de Serena en las mentes de los cuatro hombres a lo que estos obedecieron de inmediato.

Darien corría lo más rápido que sus pies le daban, algo andaba mal y tenía que rescatar a Serena cuando antes.

Vio, unos metros más hacia delante, la entrada de luz por lo que intento apresurar sus pasos, pero luego se arrepintió el ver el desolador panorama que se formaba delante de sus ojos.

Las 8 sailor se encontraban encadenadas a unas cruces en el borde de la azote mientras que el cielo, totalmente oscurecido, solo dejaba ver los truenos y rayos que caían sobre la tierra, destruyéndola poco a poco.

- Bienvenido príncipe Endymon –dijo la voz de una mujer desde alguna parte de la torre.

Darien miró a su alrededor pero fuera de los rayos que de vez en cuando mostraban un poco más de lo que su vista podía apreciar, no se veía prácticamente nada.

En un momento, con la ayuda de uno de los truenos que cruzaron el cielo, pudo divisar al otro extremo de la azotea un altar con un trono y a 6 sombras a su alrededor.

- ¿Quiénes son? –Pregunto Darien desenvainando su espada de inmediato.

- Ves mi reina, ni si quiera te recuerda –dijo Matthw fuerte y claro, para que Darien lo escuchara.

- ¿Serena? –Pregunto Darien intentando mirar hacia la infinita oscuridad que se posaba en ese extremo.

- No, ya nunca más –dijo la voz fría de una mujer en el momento en que unas llamaradas de fue se posaban en unos pequeños altares dándole la iluminación necesaria a Darien para poder divisar a las personas que se encontraban más lejos de él.

- Serena –dijo Darien intentando acercarse pero un escudo protector lo impidió el paso hacia los cinco hombres que rodeaban y protegían a su reina.

- ¿Qué no entiendes príncipe? Ya te lo dije, ella ya no es más la princesa Serena –dijo Matthw con arrogancia bajando un escalón quedando delante de la reina quien miraba a Darien con total frialdad.

- No es cierto, te puedo asegurar que bajo esa mirada fría se encuentra mi Serena –dijo Darien con seguridad.

- No me hagas reír –dijo Serena abriéndose paso entre sus cinco sirvientes –yo nunca le e pertenecido a nadie príncipe…

- Serena –dijo Darien intentando acercarse nuevamente.

- SILENCIO INSOLENTE –grito Serena haciendo que los truenos aumentaran en su intensidad y sonoridad –cuando la reina habla los inferiores se callan…

Darien la miraba perplejo, no podía creer que su Serena se encontrara tan a la merced de esas idiotas desquiciados.

- Libérenla –dijo Darien apretando los dientes, mientras miraba con odio a los cinc hombres quienes solo le sonreían burlonamente.

- No entiendes nada ¿verdad? –Pregunto Serena mirándolo con superioridad –¿Crees que hay una niña subyugada bajo esta hermosa reina? Pues déjame decirte que no es así, estoy totalmente conciente de lo que estoy haciendo y cada vez que veo tu asqueroso, traicionero y mentiroso rostro, más me convenzo de que hice mi mejor elección.

- Te equivocas, mi Serena jamás permitiría que le hicieran esto a la tierra y menos a la gente inocente –dijo Darien sorprendiéndose d las palabras que acababan de salir de los sabios de la que en algún momento fue la princesa Serena.

- Ese es tu más garrafal error príncipe Endymion, todavía sigues creyendo que es TU Serena… y eso dejo de suceder hace muchísimo tiempo –dijo Serena saliendo del escudo protector para pararse frene a un Darien que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

- ¿Qué es lo que te lleno de odio Serena? –Pregunto Darien luego de unos segundos de observarla.

- ¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntar Endymion? –lanzó Richard con profundo rencor.

- La abandonaron cuando ella más los necesito –dijo George hablando por Serena mientras esta solo se limitaba a mirar esos ojos azules que le quitaban la vista en ningún momento mientras escuchaba los reproches a su alrededor.

- ¿Verdaderamente crees que te abría abandonado si alguna vez me hubiera enterado lo que sucedió con tu madre? –Preguntó Darien mirando más intensamente a Serena quien al escuchar sus palabras comenzó a recordar a su madre y sus ojos se empañaron.

Matthw notó como las certeras palabras del príncipe podía hacer dudar a su princesa, por lo que decidió sacar su espada y atacar a Darien quien lo diviso y desenvaino su espada para recibir el ataque.

Serena solo los observó pelear mientras posaba su miraba en las guerreras que se encontraban detrás de ella.

Las imágenes de los momentos que había vivido con todas ellas comenzaron a agolparse nuevamente en su cabeza y a salir de confinamiento que ella les había dado en lo más profundo de su mente.

- Serena… escucha a Darien –dijo Marts levantando la cabeza a duras penas –recuerda… como Darien sacrifico la vida por ti tantas veces…

- Eso no lo a hecho nadie más –dijo Venus intentando incorporar su cabeza con gran esfuerzo.

- Nosotros sabemos que hemos cometido errores contigo –dijo Urano del mismo modo que las otras dos guerreras.

- Pero te aseguramos que el que jamás te fallaría es Darien –dijo Saturno mirando a los ojos perturbados de Serena quien intentaba no dar crédito a las palabras de sus guerreras.

- Callen ya, mentirosas –dijo Richard mandando una descarga eléctrica a las 8 guerreras haciéndolas gritar de dolor.

- Serena –gritó Darien al momento en que lanzaba a Matthw a los pies de Serena –escúchame… creemos que estos cinco farsantes te han mentido y manipularon la situación…

- ¿Cómo te atreves¿Acaso crees que somos tan bastardas como ustedes? –Pregunto Richard con rencor mientras Serena no prestaba atención a las palabras de su vasallo.

- Tus poderes en este momento son ilimitados y puedes averiguar la verdad –dijo Darien haciendo que los cinco hombres se tensaran –Tu eres la soberana, tienes los poderes necesarios para averiguar que lo que es estoy diciendo es la verdad… cerciórate de todo lo que estos tipos te han dicho…

- ¿Qué gano yo con eso? –Pregunto Serena sorprendiendo a sus cinco vasallos al tomar en cuanta la proposición de Darien.

- Si logras corroborar su versión… yo mismo matare a las 8 guerreras y podrás hacer lo que te plazca conmigo… -dijo Darien colocándose de pie con la ayuda de la espada –puedes matarme, torturarme… lo que se te plazca, solo cerciórese de lo que sus vasallos le han dicho…

Serena lo miró uso segundos, analizando la firme postura del soberano ante una situación tan delicada para él y las guerreras.

Recordaba como siempre aparecía para poder ayudarlas y ahora ¿El mismo se ofrecía para matarlas?

- Quizás sea divertido –dijo Serena acentuando su sonrisa…

Continuará…

**_Hola a todos nuevamente, lamento muchisimo haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo pero ni se imaginan la de cosas que e teniao que estudiar, ahora comence con mis periodo de examenes por lo que menos tiempo me queda, pero aun asi... hoy me levante temprano para poder terminar el cpaitulo y poder subirlo...  
Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado..._**

**_Me mande un review a mi misma respondindo una que otra preguntita que habia en los review asi que si quieres darse una vueltesita por ahi, bienvenidos sean..._**

**_Un besote enorme a todos, cuidense muchisimo y que Dios los bendiga..._**

****

**_Se despide su humilde servidora  
_**

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	6. Vivir de recuerdos

Capítulo 6: Vivir de recuerdos

- Serena –gritó Darien al momento en que lanzaba a Matthw a los pies de Serena –escúchame… creemos que estos cinco farsantes te han mentido y manipularon la situación…

- ¿Cómo te atreves¿Acaso crees que somos tan bastardas como ustedes? –Pregunto Richard con rencor mientras Serena no prestaba atención a las palabras de su vasallo.

- Tus poderes en este momento son ilimitados y puedes averiguar la verdad –dijo Darien haciendo que los cinco hombres se tensaran –Tu eres la soberana, tienes los poderes necesarios para averiguar que lo que es estoy diciendo es la verdad… cerciórate de todo lo que estos tipos te han dicho…

- ¿Qué gano yo con eso? –Pregunto Serena sorprendiendo a sus cinco vasallos al tomar en cuanta la proposición de Darien.

- Si logras corroborar su versión… yo mismo matare a las 8 guerreras y podrás hacer lo que te plazca conmigo… -dijo Darien colocándose de pie con la ayuda de la espada –puedes matarme, torturarme… lo que se te plazca, solo cerciórese de lo que sus vasallos le han dicho…

Serena lo miró uso segundos, analizando la firme postura del soberano ante una situación tan delicada para él y las guerreras.

Recordaba como siempre aparecía para poder ayudarlas y ahora ¿El mismo se ofrecía para matarlas?

- Quizás sea divertido –dijo Serena acentuando su sonrisa.

- Reina usted no… -dijo George con algo de temor, cosa que fue percibida por Darien.

- Silencio, no quiero objeciones –dijo Serena girándose hacia los cinco hombres quienes intentaban esconder su preocupación

- Su majestad ¿Acaso duda de nosotros? –dijo Richard intentando convencer a Serena.

- No tengo porque darles explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana –dijo Serena mirándolos detenidamente.

Charlie, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio intentando contener los nervios que lo invadían al pensaba que Serena se enterara de que ellos la habían engañado a ella y la habían alejado de sus amigas y familia.

Serena los miró a los cuatro hombres que se encontraban frete a ella, unos segundos, para luego apuntar a Charlie.

- Acércate Charlie –dijo Serena mientras este se movía y se paraba frente a ella.

- Reina Serena –dijo Matthw a sus espaldas intentando persuadirla.

- Basta Matthw –dijo Serena con un poco de enfado mirando de reojo al hombre a sus espaldas -¿Acaso quieres que crea que me ocultan algo?

- Por su puesto que no su majestad –dijo Matthw de inmediato recobrando la postura –haga lo que usted estime conveniente…

Tras esas palabras Matthw camino hacia el altar sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, mientras Serena volvía a posar su mirada en Charlie quien rogaba por que todos sus recuerdos se borraran de su mente.

Serena lo miró unos segundos mientras aparecía una luna negra en su frente, que emanaba una luz hacia la frente del hombre y comenzaba a indagar en sus recuerdos.

En esa postura estuvieron un par de minutos mientras todos esperaban expectantes.

A su alrededor todo estaba destruido e incluso la torre había comenzado a desarmarse, dejando solamente la plataforma de la azotea flotando en el aire.

De pronto Serena dejó libre la mente de Charlie para volver a girarse hacia Darien quien la miraba expectante.

- Cumple tu promesa, maldito traidor –dijo Serena tomando a Darien por la capa para hacer que se levantara –_destruye las ataduras de las chicas y sácalas de la tierra cuanto antes, yo me encargare de que no escapen… no digas nada, solo hazlo…_

Esas palabras sonaron en la mente de Darien mientras era lanzado lejos por una energía que Serena le había lanzado pero lejos de dañarlo le proporciono las energías que había perdido en la batalla por lo que sintió sus fuerzas renovadas.

Darien tardo solo unos segundos en entender y con cara de pesar se dirigió hacia las chicas quienes miraban a Serena y a Darien totalmente incrédulas.

Serena se giró con una sonrisa de arrogancia en el rostro y camino entre sus hombres hasta su altar para observar como Darien "mataba" a las 8 guerreas.

- Reina ¿Qué encontró? –Pregunto Matthw a su lado intentando no parecer demasiado preocupado.

- ¿Cómo "que encontré"? –Pregunto Serena sin entender aparentemente la pregunta de Matthw –encontré la verdad… ellos me engañaron ¿Acaso no es cierto?

- Por supuesto Reina, es solo que nos parece extraño tanta tranquilidad de su parte –dijo Richard intentando justificar en gran nerviosismo de los cinco hombres.

- Ya asumí que ellos me traicionaron, no es necesario que vuelva a indagar demasiado en el tema, para mi está todo más que claro –dijo Serena tomando asiento en su trono y fijando su vista en Darien al igual que los demás, quien tenía su espada levantada en dirección a las guerreras que lo miraban incrédulas.

En cuanto Serena se cercioró que toda la atención de los cinco hombres estaba con los movimientos de Darien, ella hizo aparecer una daga en su mano y la escondía en la manga de su vestido y miraba con total indiferencia lo que Darien hacía.

Darien levantó la espada y la dirigió hacia las chicas, pretendía con una sola estocad de su espada matarlas a todas, por lo que no se molesto en mirar a la cara a las chicas quienes estaban totalmente derrotadas.

Alzó sus brazos al cielo en el momento en que un trueno cruzo el cielo, como si estuviera dando partida a la ejecución de las chicas.

Las guerreras al ver venir la estocada cerraron los ojos y se entregaron a lo que fuera que el destino les tenía preparado.

Darien bajo la espada y la ráfaga cortante dio de lleno en las 8 guerreras quienes segundos después cayeron al suelo dejando a su ejecutor de espaldas a los cinco hombres que miraban con sonrisas la ejecución de sus enemigas declaradas.

- Se acabaron las interrupciones –dijo Richard girándose hacia Matthw que estaba parado al lado de Serena quien estaba sentada en su altar.

- Pero ¿Qué…? –dijo Nicholas mirando como las 8 guerreras se comenzaban a colocar de pie.

- Lamento decirte que te equivocas –dijo Urano con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras en su alrededor de formaba un aura azulada.

- Nosotros no los dejaremos –dijo Neptuno mientras un aura color verde musgo comenzaba a rodearla emanando una gran cantidad de energía.

- Destruir este planeta –dijo Saturno mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por un aura violeta.

- Nosotras pelearemos –dijo Plutón emanando un aura morada.

- Por nuestros príncipes –dijo Marts cubierta por un aura roja como el fuego ardiente.

- Para protegerlos –dijo Júpiter emanando un aura correspondiente a su planeta, de un verde oscuro.

- Y así forjar –dijo Mercurio cubierta por un poder celeste.

- Un futuro para este planeta –dijo Venus emanando un poder naranja que hizo que la placa que flotaba en el aire se remeciera.

- Reina usted… -dijo Nicholas girándose hacia Serena pero al verla las palabras no volvieron a salir de sus labios –Matthw…

Serena estaba parada junto a Matthw quien tenía una daga enterrada en su abdomen gentileza de la reina de la luna negra.

- Reina –dijo Matthw mientras intentaba contener el aire en sus pulmones a causa del gran dolor que la estocada le había causado.

- Traidor –dijo Serena empujándolo levemente para hacer que su espalda chocara contra el frío suelo.

- Su majestad –dijo Charlie mirando con temor como Serena posaba sus fríos ojos en ellos –nosotros.

- Cállate –dijo Serena casi en un susurro lanzándolos al medio de la plataforma flotante que en ese momento era llenada de truenos que chocaban contra el suelo y comenzaban a destruirla poco a poco.

- Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de ustedes –dijo Saturno apuntándolos con sus gran sable.

- No pudieron antes con nosotros y tampoco podrán ahora –dijo Richard colocándose de pie al igual que sus otros compañeros

- Ahora no hay tiempo para perderlo con ustedes –dijo Neptuno mientras todas las guerreras formaban una media luna a su alrededor.

- Por el poder del planeta Urano –

- Por el poder del planeta Neptuno –

- Por el poder del planeta Saturno –

- Por el poder del planeta Venus –

- Por el poder del planeta Júpiter –

- Por el poder del planeta Plutón –

- Por el poder del planeta Mercurio –

- Por el poder del planeta Marte –

- ¡Por el poder de los planetas de las sailors! –gritaron las 8 guerreras mientras todas brillaban con el aura correspondiente a su poder y planeta.

- Si alguien muere, entonces moriremos todos –dijo Matthw colocándose lentamente de pie para hacer aparecer el cristal negro en sus manos.

- ¡NOOOOOO! –grito Serena intentando acercarse pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Serena! –grito Darien viendo como una gran cantidad de luz emanaba del cristal negro.

En el momento en que Serena intentaba acercarse una gran luz proveniente de las 8 sailors impacta de lleno en los cuatro hombres destruyéndolos por completo al igual que a la plataforma la cual comienza a destrozarse en mil pedazos pero ellos permanecieron flotando en esa inmensidad de destrucción.

- ¡Que has hecho! –grito Serena ciando como el cristal comenzaba a deformarse para trasformarse en una bola del porte de un puño totalmente negra.

- Me encargare de que no haya planeta que proteger… -dijo Matthw mientras sostenía su herida con fuerza –espero que disfruten del espectáculo.

Tras esas palabras Matthw desapareció dejándolos a todos flotando en ese vació mientras todo era destruido.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? –Pregunto Venus al ver todo destrozarse.

- Ustedes deben salir de aquí –dijo Serena dándoles la espalda.

- No nos iremos sin ti –dijo Darien intentando acercarse pero Serena lo detuvo.

- No, yo aun no logro liberarme del poder del negaverso –dijo Serena mirándolas a todas con una sonrisa melancólica –no pude ser tan fuerte como ustedes…

- ¿De que estás hablando? No puedes quedarte aquí –dijo Júpiter intentando acercársele.

- No lo entienden ¿Verdad, chicas? –pregunto Serena mirando como las sailors la miraban sin entender pero Darien negaba con la cabeza con una gran cara de preocupación –yo necesito ser purificada junto con el cristal de plata…

- Pero eso significa… -dijo Marts mirando a Serena con los ojos llorosos, mientras el cristal comenzaba a hacerse cada de más grande.

- Sí, tengo que morir para poder ser purificada –dijo Serena mirándolas a todas en especial a Darien –no hay vuelta atrás… tengo que pagar por mis errores…

- Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa –dijo Darien mirándola a los ojos –tu misma viste en la mente de ese tipo, que todo lo que sucedió fue planeado por ellos…

- Sí y yo caí en todas sus trampas –dijo Serena –eso es lo que tengo que pagar… me equivoque y la consecuencia de mis actos es la muerte…

- No seas tonta… nosotros no permitiremos eso –dijo Urano sintiendo como una gran tristeza la embargaba.

- No se trata de que ustedes quieran o no –dijo Serena girándose por completo hacia ellas –se trata de que es lo que debe suceder.

- No te dejaremos aquí sola Serena… si tu mueres, nos quedaremos contigo –dijo Marte mientras sus amigas asentían.

- No, nadie se quedará aquí más que yo… -dijo Serena extendiendo sus palmas hacia las 8 guerreras para envolverlas en burbujas que comenzaban a elevarse hacia el espacio para salir de la tierra.

- ¡SERENA! –gritaron las chicas mientras comenzaban a alejarse de Serena.

- Perdónenme por todos los problemas que es e causado mis queridas guerreras –dijo Serena mientras unas lágrimas de tristeza cruzaban su rostro –ahora pagare por mis errores, como siempre debió haber sido…

- No te dejare sola, así que ni se te ocurra pedirme eso –dijo Darien abrazándose a Serena con fuerza.

- Mi Darien… debes vivir y ser feliz con una mujer madura, que logre entenderte y estar contigo como yo no puedo –dijo Serena posando sus manos en las mejillas de su amado –lamento todos los dolores de cabeza que te e causado.

- Yo no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo –dijo Darien apretando el frágil cuerpo de su amada con fuerza.

- Eso lo dices ahora, pero a la larga te darás cuanta que es lo mejor para ti –dijo Serena posando sus labios sobre los de Darien suavemente.

- No me importa morir, solo quiero estar contigo –dijo Darien mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Te amo –dijo Serena besando más profundamente a su amado para separarse de él y cubrirlo con una burbuja.

- ¡NO¡SERENA! –Gritó Darien intentando infructuosamente romper la burbuja -¡no me dejes!

- Siempre estaré en tu corazón amor… -dijo Serena viendo como dentro de la burbuja, Darien caía de rodillas y dejaba que la tristeza y la angustia de apoderaran de él.

- ¡SERENA, NO ME DEJES! –Grito Darien antes de perderse en el cielo, camino a su salvación.

- Es la hora –dijo Serena tomado el cristal negro en sus manos para luego cerrar los ojos –debemos purificarnos…

Todas las burbujas aparecieron en lo que en algún momento fue el milenio de plata y que en esos momentos se encontraban en ruinas.

- Chicas –grito Luna que corrió a ver a las chicas que solo lloraban por la pérdida de su princesa.

- Debemos volver por ella –dijo Ame llorando desconsoladamente.

- No podríamos hacer nada –dijo Urano golpeando el suelo con el puño.

De pronto, otra burbuja dejo al príncipe de la tierra quien cayó al suelo totalmente abatido.

- Darien –dijo Luna acercándose a él.

- La perdimos luna –dijo Darien mirando a la gata con su rostro totalmente bañado en lágrimas –perdimos a nuestra Serena…

Tras esas palabras un gran silencio se formó entre todos los presentes y solo el sonido de sollozos inundo el ambiente.

Segundos después vieron como la tierra, antes oscurecida por la maldad y destrucción que la atormentaban, era cubierta por una luz blanca que luego dio paso a una de las visiones mas hermosas que se puede haber tenido de la tierra pero a la vez la más triste para esas guerreras sin princesa y a ese príncipe sin amada.

Habían pasado dos días desde que habían vuelto a la tierra y todo parecía normal para todos, menos para las sailors y para Darien. Ellos veían con envidia como las personas, indiferente a todo el infierno que se vivió dos días atrás, vivían felices, mientras que ellos luchaban con el infierno que significaba vivir sin Serena.

Darien estaba sentado en el borde de su cama mirando una de las tantas fotografías que tenia junco con Serena. Era lo único capaz de hacer desde que habían vuelvo a la tierra. Había ido a ver la antigua casa de Serena, pero la memoria de su familia había sido borrada. Eso por lo menos lo alivió, no hubiera sido capaz de decirles que su hija mayor había muerto y él no había podido hacer nada.

Así trascurriros los días, entro pesadillas y horas interminables viviendo de recuerdos en los que solo estaba ella.

¿Cómo se había vuelto tan dependiente de esa chiquilla muchas veces infantil para su edad y otras una mujer tan madura que asustaba? No lo sabía solo sabía que en esos momentos no podía sacársela de la cabeza y quizás jamás lo haría.

Era un día sábado, todo estaba desordenado en su departamento, ya que la llegada rápida y todos los acontecimientos que siguieron a su llegada no le habían permisito ordenar nada, pero tampoco servía de mucho. No podía hacer nada desde hacia unos días. Apenas comía, dormía poco y muy mal ya que las pesadillas inundaban su mente.

El sonido del teléfono lo hizo salir de ese transe en el que parecía estar durante todo el día. No tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, por lo que dejo que la contestadora hablara por él.

- Darien, sé que estas ahí y entiendo que no quieras contestar –dijo la voz de Rei desde el teléfono –solo llamaba para decirte que nos vamos a reunir con las chicas en el tempo, aun tenemos cosas que arreglar, Matthw desapareció y debemos encontrarlo…

Matthw, el nombre del hombre que había alejado a Serena de sus brazos para siempre.

-… nos juntaremos hoy a las 6, ojala puedas venir, quizás te haría bien distraerte un poco… eh… bueno, era eso… solo cuida, adiós –dijo Rei cortando la llamada.

- Matthw… juro que te encontrare y te matare –dijo Darien mirando nuevamente al vacío de su habitación como lo venía haciendo desde hacia horas y días.

- ¿Creen que venga? –Pregunto la pequeña Hotaru a las mujeres que la rodeaban.

- Quien sabe –dijo Lita sentaba y apoyada en un pilar –no lo culpo si no lo hace…

- Tranquilas, ya estoy aquí –dijo Darien apareciendo ante ellas.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Darien? –Pregunto Luna mirándolo con tristeza.

- Lo mejor que puedo estar dadas las circunstancias –dijo Darien acercándose hacía las chicas –pero mejor hablemos para lo que me llamaron… ¿tienen alguna información?

- No, la verdad es que es poco lo que poder averiguar si no sabemos nada de él –dijo Ame mirando el suelo con frustración.

- Dudo muchísimo que haya sido capaz de salir del planeta –dijo Setsuna analizando fríamente la situación.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Michiru.

- Si notaron, cuando salimos de la atmósfera de la tierra en las burbujas, había un tipo de escudo muy similar a las burbujas en las estábamos envueltas –dijo Setsuna ganándose la atención de todas a su alrededor –e imagino que todas intentamos tele transportarnos fuera de ellas y fue imposible…

- Sí pero eso ocurrió luego de que Matthw había desaparecido –dijo Haruka mirando a la guardiana del tiempo.

- Tengo la esperanza de que la princesa formo ese escucho cuando leyó la mente de ese hombre –dijo Setsuna mirando a Haruka.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Pregunto Darien mirando a la mujer.

- Cuando la princesa dejo la mente de es hombre, vi como un rayo pequeño, casi imperceptible de energía fue lanzado al cuelo por la palma de la princesa sin que nadie se diera cuanta –dijo Setsuna mirando a Darien a los ojos.

- Puede haber sido tu imaginación –dijo Mina mirando a Setsuna al igual que las demás.

- No lo creo –dijo Darien llamando la atención de todas –cuando me lanzo la energía, en mi mente escuche su voz y me dijo que las sacara de planeta, que ella se encargaría de detenerlos… puede que ya hubiera lanzado ese escudo hacia la tierra.

- Eso puede ser –dijo Luna mirando a Darien –cuando Artemis y yo fuimos cubiertos por esas burbujas, Matthw aun no salía de la tierra, eso es seguro y yo tuve la misma sensación que Satsuna, cuando traspasamos la atmósfera había una especia de escudo protector.

- Puede que eso sea verdad, pero ¿Qué nos asegura que él en este periodo de tiempo no haya salio de la tierra? –Pregunto Haruka –es probable que no lo haya hecho por su herida, pero no sabemos si el bastardo salio o no.

- Primero debemos saber si al escudo sigue ahí o no –dijo Hotaru.

- Si Serena fue la que lo hizo, al… al morir es debe haberse destruido –dijo Darien intentando no parecer afectado, pero la verdad era que el tema era demasiado doloroso para todas.

- Eso lo voy a comprobar –dijo Ame trasformándose en sailor Mercurio para comenzar a analizar, con ayuda de su computadora, el cielo.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que sus dedos se movían a muchísima velocidad por las teclas de su computadora la que analizaba afanadamente la atmósfera terrestre.

- Esto es increíble –dijo Ame mirando a las personas a su alrededor –el escucho sigue ahí, esta intacto.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

- ¿Es eso posible no estando Serena? –Pregunto Michiru a Luna.

- La verdad es que no lo sé –dijo Luna bajando la cabeza.

- Eso no interesa en estos momentos –dijo Darien con una templanza que las sorprendió a todas –debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a ese bastardo… ya sabemos que aun sigue en el planeta, ahora debemos encontrar la forma de encontrarlo…

- Esa será una ardua labor –dijo Artemis sentado al lado de Luna –pero tiene algo a su favor.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Lita mirando a los gatos.

- Todos los integrantes del milenio de plata tenían algo parecido a un radar –dijo Luna –y era posible encontrarlos con la ayuda del cristal de plata.

- Pero no tenemos el cristal de plata, fue destruido –dijo Mina.

- Para eso estoy yo aquí –dijo una voz desde la entrada del templo.

- Rini –dijeron todas las chicas sorprendidas ante la presencia de la primigenia de los soberanos de Tokio de cristal.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Ame a la pequeña que los miraba con una sonrisa.

- Vine a ayudarlos con la ayuda del cristal de plata –dijo Rini haciendo aparecer en sus manos una espera de cristal en su mano, pero aparte de eso una cosa llamo la atención de Darien. En el peche de la niña se encontraba su broque de transformación con un cristal de plata idéntico al que la pequeña tenia en sus manos.

- ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivía si Serena está… muerta? –dijo Darien muy confundió.

- Eso es porque Serena no está murta –dijo Rini regalándose una sonrisa idéntica a la de su madre.

Continuará…

**_Hola a todos, estoy aqui otra vez... se que les sorprende que haya actualizado pero tenia que terminar con esta parte del ff porque no se cuando podre volver a actualizar, también quiero disculparme porque el capi es un poco más pequeño que los anteriores pero prometo que vale la pena (segun yo)...  
Bueno, quiero agradecer los review a:_**

**_Jaz021  
Celia Chiba  
Beatriz Ventura  
GabrielaRG  
Paulina  
Isabel_**

**_Ok, eso es todo por ahora, cuidense mucho y espeor que no me odien por haberlo dejado ahi, pero bueno, es que no lo puedo evitar :P...  
Un besote enorme para todos cuidense muchisisisisismo y que Dios los bendiga a todos._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	7. Te regalo un futuro

Capítulo 7: Te regalo un futuro

Habían pasado solo unas horas desde que Rini había llegado nuevamente a su época y ya se preparaban para lo que parecía ser una nueva odisea.

- ¿Cómo es que Serena fue a parar al siglo XXX? –Pregunto Michiru mirando a Rini.

- Mi madre, abrió la puerta del tiempo justo a tiempo para sacarla –dijo Rini mirando a la violinista.

- Pero aun… aun no entiendo –dijo Darien, quien era el más afectado ante tal noticia.

- Sé que tiene muchas dudas, pero necesito que me acompañen nuevamente al siglo XXX, mi madre está intentando purificar a Serena para poder salvarla –dijo Rini entristeciendo u poco su mirada.

- ¿Salvarla? –Pregunto Darien de inmediato.

- La idea fue salvarla de la muerta, pero implicaba que no se purificaría y no lograría sacar el poder del negaverso que aun estaba en ella –dijo Rini mirando a Darien –es por eso que mi madre está purificándola con la ayuda del cristal de plata, pero…

- ¿Pero? –Pregunto Darien de inmediato.

- No sabemos como resultará todo… pareciera que ella… no tiene ganas de vivir –dijo Rini bajando la cabeza.

- Vamos –dijo Darien colocándose de pie y ganándose la mirada de todas.

- Vamos –dijo Haruka colocándose de pie, seguida de Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna.

- Bien, al siglo XXX nuevamente –dijo Mina colocándose de seguida de las chicas.

- Bien, nos vamos –dijo Rini colocándose de pie para salir de la habitación seguida los demás.

Se pusieron todos en circulo, alrededor de Rini, mientras está comenzaba a abrir la puerta del tiempo.

- Guardián del tiempo, rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa puesta del tiempo. Yo te invoco o dios poderoso del tiempo, Cronos –dijo Rini impulsando la dorada llave hacia el cielo – Enséñanos el camino, protégenos y enséñanos tu sendero luminoso…

Pronto un gran remolino rosa se formo en el cielo y una luz las succiono haciendo que aparecieran frente a la puerta del tiempo.

- Creo que desde ahora yo las guiare –dijo Setsuna transformándose en sailor Plutón.

Con ayuda de su báculo abrió la puerta del tiempo, pero esta vez no pasaron al laberinto, sino que llegaron directamente a la entrada al palacio de cristal.

- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder –dijo Rini haciendo que todos pasaron hacia el palacio.

- Pequeña dama –dijo una mujer de edad mediana bajando las escaleras.

- Ani ¿Dónde están mis padres? –Pregunto Rini parándose frente a las escaleras.

- Su padre está en su habitación y su madre está aun encerrada en esa habitación junto a las guerreras –dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia a Rini.

- Muchas gracias Ani –dijo Rini subiendo las escaleras seguida de los demás.

Entraron a un sin fin de pasillos hasta llegar a un pasillo que solo tenía puertas habitaciones muy alejadas una de la otra.

Comenzaron a pasar de una a otra hasta llegar a la tercera pero la apertura de la puertazo hizo detenerse.

- Pequeña dama –dijo el Rey Endymion viendo a su hija junto a las guerreras junto y a Darien -¿Por qué estás ellos aquí?

- Mi madres los a mandado a llamar –dijo Rini sin el menor temor.

El rey Endymion los miró unos segundos para luego negar con la cabeza y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo hasta la ultima habitación.

- Entren –dijo el rey Endymion encendiendo la luz de una habitación –cierra la puerta hija.

Rini se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con suavidad, luego el Rey Endymion solo una de las lámparas que adornaban la habitación que a simple vista no tenia mayores ciencias pero luego de girar la lámpara todo cambio mágicamente, haciendo aparecer una inmensa habitación blanca con un cielo de vidrio de varios colores que formaban una rosa policromática de gran hermosura. Al momento de mirar dentro de la habitación notaron a la reina parada con un báculo y a las 4 guerreras del sistema solar interior, que rodeaban una cama.

- Madre –dijo Rini llamando la atención de la reina.

- Pequeña dama –dijo la Neo reina Serena girándose hacia los recién llegados al igual que la otras sailors –Que bueno que llegaste…

- Somos nosotras –dijo Mina mirando a las sailor como les sonreían.

- Bienvenidas nuevamente chicas –dijo la Neo reina bajando de altar donde estaba Serena recostada –las felicito, pudieron cumplir su misión.

- Claro que no la cumplimos, nosotras no pudimos salvar a la princesa –dijo Haruka con enfado cosa que pareció causar gracia en la soberana quien le sonrió con gran calidez.

- Pero ella está viva –dijo la Neo reina mirando a la chica.

- ¿Lograste purificarla? –Pregunto el Rey Endymion mirando a su esposa.

- Todo lo que ella nos a permitido –dijo la Neo reina mirando a su homologa joven.

- ¿Lo que ella les a permitido? –Pregunto Darien de inmediato.

- Ya se los había dicho Darien –dijo Rini bajando la mirada –Serena no quiere vivir.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Rei de inmediato.

- Porque se siente culpable –dijo la Neo reina mirándose a si misma en la cama.

- ¿Culpable¿Por qué? –Pregunto Darien.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto la soberana sorprendida -¿No te imaginas porque?

- Su madre –dijo Hotaru mirando a la soberana.

- Exacto Hotaru –dijo la Neo reina volviendo la mirada a Darien –si hubiéramos sido mas fuertes, quizás… ella estaría viva…

Todos notaron el dolor en las palabras de la soberana de Tokio de cristal, por lo que pudrieron entender la razón que la llevo a ayudarse a si misma en el pasado.

El rey Endymion tomó la mano de la Reina entre las suyas intentando animarla, pero ella prefirió correr la mirada de todos para no dejar ver sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- Quizás Darien pueda ayudarla mamá –dijo Rini intentando animar a su madre.

- Es probable –dijo la Reina mirando a su primogénita.

- ¿Por qué yo? Yo no fui capaz de salvarla –dijo Darien corriendo la mirada.

- No puedes salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado –dijo el rey Endymion a si mismo.

- Ella no quiere ser salvada en estos momentos ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podría ayudarla? –Dijo Darien enfrentando al soberano, a su futuro –yo no tengo el poder para salvarla…

- ¡Ella te necesita! –Gritó la Neo reina haciendo que Darien la mirara sorprendido –te da terror perderla pero no quieres hacer nada para impedirlo…

- Ella no quiere ser salvada… -dijo Darien mientras se negaba.

- ¡Ella está pidiendo a gritos que alguien la salve, pero no cree ser digna de merecer ese privilegio por el error que cometió! –dijo la Neo reina alzando la voz.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? –Pregunto Darien con enfado.

- ¡PORQUE YO LO VIVI! –gritó la Neo reina sorprendiéndolos a todos –el futuro de ustedes es muy diferente al que nosotros vivimos… no quiero vivir cosas que me causaron gran dolor… por eso estoy intentando ayudarme a mi mismo… debes ayudarla, debes ayudarla a volver.

Darien miró a la reina y luego poso su vista en la Serena que tenían en frente a el, recostada en esa cama. Lentamente se acercó a ella y la vio con aquel vestido negro y el cabello suelto. Se arrodillo junto a ella y tomo sus manos. Al momento del contacto, de inmediato hubo una reacción en el cuerpo de la princesa. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y Darien pudo ver como una gran tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro.

El rey Endymion les hizo una seña a todos para que salieran de la habitación y los dejaran solos.

Una vez todos estuvieron afuera se formo un silencio incomodo que nadie se había atrevido a romper si no fuera por la mujer con la que se encontró Rini al llegar, quien miraba un poco afligida a la Neo reina Serena.

- Majestad –dijo la mujer con algo de temor.

- Dime Ani –dijo la reina mirando a la mujer.

- Es que… tengo un problema con… -dijo la mujer pero prefirió no continuar, mas bien le miro a la reina a los ojos, intentando hacerle entender algo y lo logró.

- Espérame allá... ¿Dónde están? –Pregunto la soberana con tranquilidad.

- En su habitación –dijo la mujer un poco más calmada.

- Voy de inmediato –dijo la Neo reina mientras la mujer se metía en la primera habitación del largo pasillo –discúlpenme, pero tengo algunos asuntos que resolver… Endymion, encárgate tú por favor…

- Claro, tranquila –dijo Endymion besando la frente de su esposa.

- Rini, acompáñame, por favor –dijo la soberana estirándole la mano a su hija, quien asintió y la acompaño para luego desaparecer por la misma puerta que lo hizo la mujer.

- Chicas, pueden retirarse –dijo el Rey a las cuatro guerreras protectoras de Tokio de cristal, quien tras hacer una reverencia se retiraron –acompáñenme por favor, deben de estar algo cansadas…

- Rey Endymion, discúlpeme la pregunta pero… ¿Siempre nos tratamos con tanta formalidad? –Pregunto Mina al rey quien sonrió al ver a la chica sonrojarse y recibir quejas por la impertinencia de su comentario.

- … la verdad es que no, ustedes siempre han estado con nosotros, es solo que debemos mantener una diferencia cuando estamos en los quehaceres normales en el palacio para que no haya diferencia con el resto de la servidumbre –dijo Endymion comenzado a caminar seguido de las guerreras –pero cuando estamos juntos usamos nuestros nombres de pila, no hay porque guardar una formalidad que no se amerita.

- Ah… disculpe mi comentario –dijo Mina mientras era mirada re reojo por una enfadada Rei.

- No te preocupes, estamos acostumbrados a eso –dijo el Rey apara seguir con una risa un poco incomprensible para las guerreras.

- Dime Setsuna ¿Cómo te han sentido esas vacaciones? –Pregunto Endymion a la mujer que se sonrojo levemente.

- ¿Vacaciones? –Pregunto Hotaru a su mentora.

- Rey, yo le dije que no iba de vacaciones, que iba a ver a la pequeña Hotaru –dijo Setsuna intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

- jajajajaja… ok, es que Serena me dijo que te ibas de vacaciones –dijo el Rey girándose hacia ellas mientras se detenía frente a una puerta –ya conoces a Serena, a pesar de la cantidad de años que a pasado, no a cambiado en nada…

- Lo se majestad –dijo Setsuna devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Bueno chicas, estas serán sus habitaciones… -dijo el Rey señalando uno pasillo con varias puertas –hay espacio para dos por habitación, tu Setsuna puedes volver a tu habitación o si prefieres te puedes quedar con ellas, esa lo decides tu…

- Gracias majestad –dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa.

- Papá ¿Me puedo quedar con Hotaru? –Pregunto Rini apareciendo detrás del Rey.

- Claro, si a ella no le molesta –dijo el Rey mirando a la sailor de la destrucción.

- Para nada majestad –dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa.

- Genial –dijo Rini parándose al lado de su amiga.

- ¿Dónde está tu madre, hija? –Pregunto Endymion antes de retirarse.

- Esta en la habitación de… de ustedes –dijo Rini rectificando.

- Gracias… bueno espero que estén cómodas, buenas tardes –dijo el Rey Endymion desapareciendo por el pasillo.

- Vaya, este lugar tiene muchas habitaciones –dijo Lita mirando toda las puertas del pasillo.

- La verdad es que ni yo misma e logrado descubrir todas las habitaciones del palacio –dijo Rini mirándolas a todas.

- ¿Dónde está tu madre? –Pregunto Ami a la pequeña.

- Está… ocupada –dijo Rini intentando evadirlas –Ven Hotaru, acompáñame.

- Claro –dijo Hotaru siguiendo a la niña por el pasillo.

- No sabe mentir –dijo Haruka mirando desaparecer a las dos niñas.

- Es igual a Serena –dijo Rei entrando a una su habitación con Ami –nos vemos luego.

- Claro adiós –dijo Lita entrado en otra junto con Mina.

- Nos vemos luego Setsuna –dijo Michiru mientras entraba a otra habitaron junto con Haruka.

- Adiós –dijo Setsuna volviendo a caminar por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Darien estaba aun arrodillado junto a la cama donde se encontraba Serena acostada. Las lágrimas que en un comienzo resbalaban de sus ojos, se habían detenido pero aun se notaba cierta tristeza en el rostro de ella. Él no se atrevía a decir nada por el momento, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que aun estaba demasiado aturdido y le costaba asimilar. Le dolía mucho que Serena no hubiera confiado en él y que lo hubiera alejado de esa manera pero más aun, le temía a la posibilidad de perderla esta vez para siempre. A pesar de que fueron solo unos días sin ella, esos días se tornaron en un completo infierno del cual pensaba que jamás iba a salir.

Sin poder contenerse unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, mojando la mano de Serena que se encontraba sobre la suya.

- No llores por mi por favor –dijo Serena casi en un susurro mientras de los ojos de ella también comenzaban a caer unas gruesas lágrimas nuevamente.

- Serena –dijo Darien de inmediato apretando la mano de ella entre las suyas –estás aquí…

- Sí… pero no lo debería estar –dijo Serena sin abrir los ojos y con el mismo susurro que antes.

- No digas eso… no lo digas, yo no puedo vivir sin ti y lo sabes –dijo Darien mientras las lágrimas no cesaban de caer.

- Yo no te merezco Darien –dijo Serena abriendo levemente los ojos –no merezco su cariño, el de ninguno de ustedes… e cometido demasiados errores.

- Errores que todos pueden cometer –dijo Darien perdiendo un poco los estribos ante la terquedad de ella.

- Yo… desconfié de ustedes… eso no tiene perdón, no después de toda la confianza que ustedes han depositado en mi –dijo Serena esquivando la mirada de Darien a toda costa.

- Serena… ellos idearon las circunstancias para hacerte en es atrampa –dijo Darien tomando la barbilla de ella para girarle el rostro –ellos te hicieron creer que nosotros te habíamos abandonado…

- Sí, pero yo debí proveerlo –dijo Serena mientras no podía dejar de llorar.

- ¡NO, MALDICION SERENA! –Dijo Darien enfadándose -¡TU NO ERES DIOS, PUEDES EQUIVOCARTE COMO TODOS NOSOTROS Y NADIE TIENE DERECHO A RECRIMINARTE NADA!

Serena sin dejar de llorar, lo miró a los ojos mientras Darien intentaba recomponerse de ese enfado para no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

- Nosotros te necesitamos con nosotros –dijo Darien casi en un susurro –yo te necesito conmigo…

- Darien –dijo Serena en un susurro intentando tocar el rostro de Darien con su mano libre –perdóname…

- No, perdóname tu a mi por no estar cuando más me necesitabas… -dijo Darien tomando la mano de Serena para poder besarla –Vuelve conmigo, te lo suplico…

Serena le sonrió sin dejar de llorar, mientras que asentía y apretaba la mano de Darien haciendo que este se acercara y besara primero su frente y luego sus labios.

Los ojos empañados de lágrimas de la soberana de Tokio de cristal, observaban desde las sombras toda la escena para luego retirarse hacia su habitación donde estaba el rey Endymion esperándola.

- ¿Ya despertó? –Pregunto Endymion cuando ella se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban en su gran habitación.

- Sí… ella ya despertó –dijo la reina quitándose la corona y dejándola en sus piernas bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo quien se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándola detenidamente.

- Ella lograra aceptar lo sucedido… pero ¿Y tu? –Pregunto el rey Endymion acercándose hasta su esposa para arrodillarse frente a ella -¿Cuándo lo vas a aceptar tú?

- No lo sé… -dijo Serena mientras unas gruesas lágrimas se comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos.

Endymion se acomodo en el amplio sillón para luego recostarla sobre su pecho y sentarla en sus piernas para poder abrazarla y consolarla.

- Cuando murió tu madre, nunca hubo alguien que te salvara la vida y tu nunca fuiste capaz de asumirlo –dijo Endymion besando la cabeza de su esposa –pero ahora ya todo acabo… impediste que eso volviera a suceder y con el tiempo, ella lo entenderá, pero también es hora de que tu lo hagas Serena…

- Lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa ni la de nadie, solo eran cosas que debían suceder porque así estaba escrito y lo sabes… ellos aprovecharon nuestra desconfianza para hacerte hacer en una trampa…

- Sabes que esa no es excusa, yo también debí de estar preparada –dijo Serena levantando su rostro pero sin dejar de llorar.

- Nadie puede estar en sus cabales un cien por ciento cuando su madre a muerto, nadie… por más fuerte que parezca ser –dijo Endymion acariciando la mejilla de su esposa –pero todo eso ya sucedió, ahora debes dejar que el tiempo trascurra y que la historia de ella siga, nosotros debemos ocuparnos de esos dos preciosos angelitos que nos necesitan.

Serena levantó el rostro y miro a su esposo a los ojos para sonreírle entre ese mar de lágrimas que inundaban su rostro.

- Tienes razón –dijo Serena secando las lágrimas de sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos –Rini y Armando son lo más importante en este momento, ellos nos necesitan aun…

- Tu madre siempre estará muy orgullosa de cómo los has criado –dijo Endymion ayudándola a secarse las lágrimas que aun inundaban su rostro.

- Tu también has estado conmigo en todo –dijo Serena pegando su frente a la de él –eres mi pilar mas fuerte… mi apoyo, mi compañero y unos de mis tres amores.

Endymion le sonrió para luego apoderarse de esos labios que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, lo hacían delirar como un completo desquiciado.

Darien Se había quedado dormido arrodillado al lado de Serena, con su mano entre las suyas. Serena miraba el techo hecho de cristal de aquella habitación pensando en las miles de cosas que habían sucedido y se preguntaba como había llegado ahí.

- ¿Te preguntas como llegaste aquí? –Pregunto la voz de una mujer desde la oscuridad de la habitación-

- Me imagine que tu me habían traído –dijo Serena reconociendo la voz de si misma.

La soberana de Tokio de Cristal salio de entre las sombras y estirando las manos hizo desaparecer el cuerpo de Darien quien estaba profundamente dormido.

- ¿Dónde lo llevaste? –Pregunto Serena girando la cabeza hacia su homologa.

- Está en una de las habitaciones del castillo, necesita descansar y tu debes dejar que termine de purificarte –dijo la Neo reina acercándose hasta la cama.

- Por eso lo trajiste ¿verdad? –Pregunto Serena siguiendo con su vista a la soberana –para que me convenciera y me dejarme purificar.

- Sí, por eso lo traje –dijo La neo reina colocándose a los pies de la cama.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué me trajiste? –Pregunto Serena con una mezcla de curiosidad y enfado.

- Lo hice por tu bien y el de los demás –dijo la Neo reina mirándose a si misma tirada en esa cama.

- ¿Por mi bien¿Acaso tú no viviste lo mismo que yo¿Acaso no permitimos que nos alejaran de nuestra familia y que mataran a nuestra madre? –Pregunto Serena sus ojos se volvían a empañar en lágrimas –esto es lo mínimo que merezco.

- Debes entender que nada d lo que sucedió fue tu culpa –dijo la Neo reina con la mas infinita paciencia.

- ¿Acaso tu lo entiendes? –Pregunto Serena mirando a la soberana que le mostraba su futuro -¿Acaso tu puedes entender como fue que llegamos a esta situación?

- No, aun no logro entender como fue que todo eso sucedió –dijo la Neo reina sin apartar la mirada de si misma –pero te puedo asegurar que los años me han enseñado a aprender de mis errores y de tomar lo mejor de ellos… es por eso que te traje hasta aquí, porque quiero evitarte a ti y a todos la gran tristeza y desolación que provocaría tu muerte.

- Mi muerte los librara de una inútil que no es capaz ni de protegerse a si misma –dijo Serena corriendo el rostro.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que tu muerte puede causar –dijo la Neo reina frunciendo el seño –ni siquiera te imaginas lo que tu muerte provocar, sobre todo en Darien…

- ¿Darien¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Serena mirándose a si misma con preocupación.

- Cuando tu moriste, la tristeza de Darien llegó a tan extremo que su cuerpo se desconecto de la tierra y esta perdió su protección –dijo la reina mirándose a si misma tirada en la cama –Darien permitió que la tierra fuera atacada y ni las sailors pudieron contener ese inmenso poder que asecho a la tierra en se tiempo.

- ¿Qué sucedió con todos? –Pregunto Serena intentando incorporarse en la cama pero le era muy difícil.

- La tierra fue congelada al igual que todos sus habitantes por miles y miles de años, pero Darien y las sailor murieron en la batalla –dijo la Neo reina mirando a Serena como la escuchaba totalmente sorprendida –Tu cuerpo tardo siglos en purificarse y regenerarse nuevamente y cuando lo lograste, los reviviste a todos y descongelaste a la tierra, pero esa parte tu ya la conoces...

- ¿Todo eso… sucedió por que yo… no estaba? –Pregunto Serena intentando convencerse a si misma.

- Sí –dijo la reina cambiando su semblante –Matthw logro recuperarse de los ataque e intento atacar la tierra nuevamente pero al no estar tu, no pudieron hacer mucho…

- ¿Matthw no esta muerto? –Pregunto Serena casi en un susurro intentando convencerse de lo sucedido.

- No y no se quedará con los brazos cruzados después de ver que su plan de arruino, ahora la emprenderá contra todos –dijo la Neo reina mirando como Serena comenzaba a airarse.

- Ese… ese asesino me las va a pagar –dijo Serena apretando los puños con la poca y nada fuerza que poseía.

- No mal entiendas las cosas… -dijo la Neo reina llamando la atención de su pasado –el matarlo no nos devolverá a mama Ikuko ni te quitara la tristeza que tienes, pero si te proporcionara la tranquilidad para poder sanar las heridas y poder construir un verdadero futuro para ti y para todos…

Serena miraba a la mujer que tenía en frente de ella y quiso con todas sus fuerzas poder llegar a tener la sabiduría que ella había adquirido y ser tan fuerte como ella.

- Todas las cosas que han sucedido nos llevaron a ser así ¿verdad? –Pregunto Serena a la soberana que solo sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

- No han sido las cosas malas las que nos han llevado a ser así, sino las ansias de proteger a las personas que más queremos en este mundo –dijo la reina mirando a Serena.

- Darien y Rini –dijo Serena sonriéndole a la reina quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No son solo ellos –dijo la reina haciendo aparecer el cristal de plata –pero es lo averiguaras después… por ahora debemos terminar la purificación, no sé cuanto tardará Matthw en recuperarse y deben estar listos para poder luchar contra ellos…

Serena asintió y se predispuso para seguir con el proceso.

Darien abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo su cuerpo sumamente pesado. No sabía donde estaba pero supuso que en alguna habitación porque se sentía sobre lago muy blando.

- Serena –dijo de pronto al recordar lo sucedido con ella -¿Dónde estoy?

Se apresuró y bajo de la cama a toda velocidad y salió de la habitación con intenciones de encontrarla nuevamente para quedarse a su lado y asegurarse de que estarían bien.

Camino por los pasillos del castillo pero estaba perdido, no sabía exactamente donde estaba ni menos donde estaba Serena.

Pronto entre tanta caminata llegó a un pasillo en el que le pareció haber estado pero tampoco estaba muy seguro porque todos los pasillos parecían ser iguales.

Un poco cansado comenzó a revisar las habitaciones una por una hasta que llegó hasta una puesta que estaba entre abierta y el llanto de un pequeño se podía escuchar.

Entro con mucho sigilo y vio que se trataba de la habitación de un bebe, aparentemente un hombrecito por la abundancia de cosas celestes y blancas en ella.

Sin cerrar la puerta camino hacia el cunero y vio como un pequeño lloraba a todo pulmón intentando que alguien lo consolara.

- Ya, pequeño –dijo Darien tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos cosa que pareció calmarlo de inmediato porque abrió sus ojitos dejando ver dos mares oscuros en ellos –eso, debes estar tranquilo pequeño…

Al bebe pareció causarle gracias las palabras de Darien ya que una sonrisa se formo en su rostro cosa que le causo gracia a el mismo por lo que sonrió y acuno al bebe en sus brazos.

- Su nombre es Armando –dijo la voz del Rey Endymion a sus espaldas.

Darien al escucharlo se giró sorprendido e intrigado al ver la sonrisa que mostraba el rey en su rostro.

- Es nuestro segundo hijo –dijo el rey tomando al niño en sus brazos al momento en que el niño le estiraba los brazos.

- ¿Nuestro… segundo hijo? –Pregunto Darien aturdido y un poco avergonzado.

- No pongas esa cara… siempre has querido tener una familia grande y sabes que Serena te concede todo lo que quieres –dijo el rey haciéndole gracias al pequeño que reía feliz de la vida.

- Pensé que… dadas las circunstancias, no tendrían más hijos –dijo Darien intentando salir de su sorpresa.

- Me parece gracioso oírte decir eso –dijo el rey colocando nuevamente al pequeño en la cuna, donde tomo uno de los osos que ahí había y comenzó a jugar –Serena jamás se a dejado llevar por las circunstancias… bueno, salvo en el episodio con su madre…

Darien pudo notar cierta amargura en las palabras del rey cosa que le pareció muy curiosa.

- Hubiera dado todo por haberle quitado esa tristeza –dijo Darien retomando la conversación luego de unos segundos de silencio.

- Lo sé y estoy seguro de que ella también lo sabe –dijo el rey Endymion mirando como Darien apretaba los puños –se que te parece difícil esta situación, pero debes tener confianza en ella, en ti y en el amor que se tienen…

Darien vio como el rey le sonrió al pequeño quien aleteaba con sus pequeños bracitos hacia su padre mientras este le sonreía encantado.

- Esta es una de todas las situaciones difíciles que tendrán que pasar, pero te aseguro que si son files a su amor, nada los podrá detener ni separar –dijo el rey Endymion sonriéndole a su homologo del pasado, dándole ánimos.

- Muchas gracias –dijo Darien mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta -¿sabes… donde está…?

- La reina la esta purificando, pero tranquilo… ve a descansar que mañana será otro día y necesitaras energías para volver a terminar con ese mal nacido que se atrevió a arrebatárnosla –dijo el rey Endymion con una sonrisa la cual fue respondida por Darien –otra cosa… no dudes, el filo de tu espada es el mas poderoso que jamás abra en toda la vía láctea…

Darien lo miró unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a su habitación para poder descansar y reparar fuerzas.

Continuará…

**_Hola a todos, espere que esten de bien que yo jijiji... bueno estoy por aca porque termine mis examenes y pase todos mis ramos en la universidad asi que toy feliz :D  
y e podido terminar este capitulo que nos acerca para vez más a este final...  
Ojala que les haya gustado el capi y quiero agradecer los reviews._**

**_Jaz021  
Beatriz Ventura  
Kira Moon  
Isabel  
Gabriela RG  
Liho Sakuragui  
Paulina  
Silver Moonlight-81_**

**_Bueno, eso a sido todo... tratare de subr l antes posible otro capi hora que tengo tiempo hasta para regalar... jijij  
U_****_n besote inmenso para todos, cuidense muchisimo..._**

Se despide su humilde servidora

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ _**konnyta -granger**_.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


	8. El futuro

Capítulo 8: El futuro

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y ya se encontraban todos en un salón muy amplio repartidos en una larga mesa desayunando como los invitados de honor del reino Tokio de Cristal.

- Majestad, de verdad todo esto no es necesario… -dijo Ami mirando como dos sirvientas llenaban la mesa de diferentes exquisiteces para que ellos pudieran desayunar.

- Además majestad, es muy peligrosos si alguien se entera que estamos aquí –dijo Haruka mirando al Darien del futuro.

- No se preocupen –dijo el rey Endymion mirando a las dos empleadas que le devolvieron tímidamente la sonrisa –Ellas dos son de mi entera confianza y son las únicas en todo el castillo que están enteradas de su presencia aquí, así que puedo asegurarles que nadie se enterara… por lo demás, esto es lo mínimo que se merecen por habernos ayudado tanto la ultima vez…

Todas las chicas se miraron las caras sin saber muy bien que decir en esos momentos.

- Majestad ¿Dónde están Serena y Darien? –Pregunto Rei intentando romper el silencio que se había provocado.

- Darien debe de estar descansando al igual que Serena –dijo Endymion mirando a la morena.

- ¿Ella está bien? –Pregunto Haruka mirando al rey.

- Sí, ayer la reina termino de purificarla, pero aun debe descansar… -dijo Endymion mirando a la guerrera.

- Hola papa –dijo Rini entrando a toda carrera seguida de Hotaru quien al ver al soberano se detuvo e hizo una reverencia.

- Bueno días majestad –dijo la pequeña sailor de la destrucción haciendo una reverencia.

- Buenos días Hotaru, toma asiento por favor –dijo el rey señalándole un puesto al lado de Rini.

- Muchas gracias majestad –dijo Hotaru caminando hacia el asiento.

- Papá ¿Dónde esta mamá? –Pregunto Rini desde su asiento mientras las sirvientas le servían el desayuno.

- aun esta dormida… está un poco cansada por haber tenido que ocupar el cristal de plata, pero pronto estará aquí –dijo Endymion haciendo un pequeño gesto de despedida para todos –con su permiso, me retiro… que disfruten su desayuno.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera responder, el soberano desapareció de su vista por uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo.

- Rini ¿Dónde está Serena? Queremos verla –dijo Lita mirando a la niña que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Mi madre me pidió de favor que la dejáramos sola hasta que ella estuviera lista pasa salir –dijo Rini sin mirar a la chica –y preferiría que todos le obedeciéramos en eso…

- Pero… nosotros necesitamos hablar con ella –dijo Mina mirando a la primogénita de los reyes.

- Mina, Serena está bien… solo necesita tiempo –dijo Rini mirando a los ojos a esa chica quien prefirió no insistir.

- Yo también les pediría lo mismo –dijo Darien apareciendo por entre las dos grandes puertas de aquella sala.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Michiru mirando al chico.

- Ayer hable con ella… y estará bien, pero solo necesita tiempo para asumir todo lo que a sucedido –dijo Darien tomando asiento al lado de Rini quien lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Darien, yo entiendo que ella necesita tiempo, pero eso es lo que menos tenemos ahora –dijo Haruka mirando seriamente a Darien quien le sostuvo la mirada –ese tipo puede aparecer nuevamente en nuestro tiempo y debemos estar ahí para proteger nuestro planeta.

- Haruka, entiendo tu preocupación, pero no voy a presionar a Serena y menos dadas las circunstancias que a vivido… ella necesita algo de tiempo para poder asimilar las cosas o no podremos estar cien por ciento listos para derrotar a Matthw –dijo Darien con autoridad –así que les pediría a todos que mantuvieran la calma y la dejáramos sola.

Haruka no estuvo muy conforma con la respuesta dada por el príncipe de la tierra, pero tampoco tenia intenciones de ponerse a discutir delante de todos una decisión que no pasaba del todo por sus manso, pero una cosa si no podía dejar pasar, necesitaba hablar con su princesa y eso no podrían impedírselo.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que había despertado y el desayuno estaba a un lado de la cama, pero realmente no tenía muchas ganas de comer, su estomago no soportaría más que un vaso de jugo.

Ahora se había levantado y estaba mirando por los inmensos ventanales que hacían de pared principal de la habitación y que le permitían ver casi en su esplendor todo el reino.

Había cambiado de vestido por otro que habían dejado sobre los pies de la cama y verdaderamente lo agradecía montones ya que aquel vestido la hacia sentir extraña y le traía demasiados malos recuerdos.

Estaba sentada en suelo, apoyada en el borde de la cama que daba hacia los ventanales donde miraba todo y nada a la vez. Sus ojos miraban un punto fijo hacia el horizonte y dejaba que su mente se abstrajera de todo a su alrededor para dejarlo vagar en sus pensamientos, recuerdos y el centenar de sensaciones que en ese momento la invadían.

"_¿Realmente estoy lista para volver a mi vida y hacer como si nada? No, claramente no, no puedo hacer como si nada, pero… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora¿Mirar a las chicas y decir… hola que tal… que gusto verlas?... Sería una estupidez de mi parte pensar que las chicas no me pedirán una explicación o me preguntarán ¿Qué sucedió Serena?... Sí… esa, esa es la pregunta a la que más le temo en estos momentos y simplemente porque ni yo misma soy capaz de entender, como es que fui a parar a este extremo._

_Fui demasiado estúpida al caer en ese jueguito ¿Qué a caso no aprendí con Galaxia? No todas las cosas son lo que parecen… no, pero Serena cabeza de chorlito, tenía que meter la pata nuevamente… ¿Y así es que se supone que voy dirigir un reino? Quizás que estupidez seré capaz de hacer si me entregan un reino a cargo… ¡Uf!... no puedo con esto… pero… tengo que poder, le prometí a Darien que seguiría delante y que a pesar de todo estaría con él… además… mi yo del futuro está haciendo todo esto para que puedo salir adelante y evitar todo ese sufrimiento que causaría si yo muriera… Vamos Serena… debes ser fuerte ¿Dónde está esa chica que a derrotado a quien se le pare por delante?... Al parecer se fue con mi madre…_

- Deja de torturarte preciosa –dijo Haruka sentada a su lado.

- Haruka ¿En que momento llegaste? –Pregunto Serena colocándose de pie.

- En el momento en que estabas luchando con tu yo interno, al parecer –dijo Haruka con una sonrisa que entrego mucho cariño al corazón de Serena haciendo que por momentos olvidara todo eso que se estaba cuestionando hacia algunos segundos.

Serena se sentó a su lado y se quedó ahí esperando que fuera Haruka quien comenzara la conversación, no se atrevía a hablar de nada en especial.

- No te preocupes, no te vengo a pedir explicaciones –dijo Haruka colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Serena sorprendiendo por sobre manera a la chica quien la primera pregunta que se esperaba de la corredora a su lado sería "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" –Solo vengo a decirte que todas estamos aquí apoyándote…

- ¿A pesar de todo lo que a sucedido? –Pregunto Serena levantando la mirada hasta su amiga.

- Lo sucedido no fue tu culpa y nosotros jamás te culparíamos de eso –dijo Haruka levantando el rostros de la chica.

- Pero… -dijo Serena, pero las palabras de Haruka la detuvieron.

- Serena… escúchame y escúchame muy bien –dijo Haruka cambiando su semblante –lo que sucedió estaba más allá de tus manos y no puedes hace nada para cambiarlo… tu madre esta muerta y nada de lo que hagas o digas va a hacer que reviva…

Las palabras de Haruka sonaban fuertes y claras en la cabeza de Serena, haciendo que su corazón se apretara por lo duro que estas eran.

- … pero tienes dos opciones… seguir lamentándote y sufrir por algo que ya no tiene remedio o intentar salir adelante y honrar la memoria de tu madre, terminando con ese bastardo y siendo feliz por ella –dijo Haruka mirando como los ojos de Serena se llenaban de lagrimas nuevamente –yo entiendo tu dolor, pero seguir lamentándose y no hacer nada es de cobardes, y tu jamás has sido cobarde… siempre has ido adelante por lo que quieres, arriesgándolo todo… Darien te necesita, nosotras te necesitamos… yo te necesito…

Haruka posaba su mirada en los celestes ojos de Serena mientras esta internalizaba las palabras dichas por su amiga. La verdad es que le sorprendía por sobre manera que ella pudiera demostrar su cariño hacia ella, siempre se mostraba fría y dura ante todo y jamás le había dicho lo mucho que la quería y que era importante para ella como lo había hecho en ese momento.

Serena trago saliva y se secó las lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos para luego mirar a Haruka y asentir mientras intentaba contener el llanto.

- Tranquila, nosotras estaremos aquí… esperando cuando estés lista para partir –dijo Haruka besando su cabeza con infinita ternura para colocarse de pie y salir de la habitación dejándola nuevamente sola con sus pensamientos.

Solo estuvo ahí unos minutos más antes de colocarse de pie y salir de la habitación. Realmente no sabía donde ir, pero donde fuera sería mejor que estar ahí torturándose una y otra vez, como había dicho Haruka.

Caminó por los posillos sin demasiado entusiasmo hasta que la silueta de la Noe reina Serena entrando a una habitación llamo su atención. Con rapidez se acercó a la puerta por donde había entrado para preguntar donde estaban las chicas y Darien pero al entrar se llevó una gran sorpresa.

La reina estaba acunando a un pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos azules en sus brazos mientras le sonreía y le decía palabras cariñosas.

- Majestad –dijo Serena entrando a la habitación haciendo que la reina se girara y la mirara a los ojos con una extraña sonrisa, según Serena.

- Hola ¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto la soberana mientras colocaba al pequeño en la cuna nuevamente.

- … mejor –dijo Serena muy intrigada por el pequeño –Majestad… ¿Quién es él?

La soberana le sonrió unos segundos mientras veía que Serena se acercaba a la cuna para mirar en su interior.

- ¿No le encuentras un parecido a alguien? –Pregunto la soberana a su homologa.

Serena lo miró unos segundos antes de abrir desmesuradamente los ojos.

- … a... Danien –dijo Serena mirando como el pequeño pataleaba y sonreía mirando el móvil sobre él.

- Su nombre es Armando –dijo Serena haciendo sonreír a Serena.

- Creo que sí tengo cosas por las cuales seguir adelante –dijo Serena sonriéndole al pequeño principito.

- Hay muchas más de las que saltan a la vista Serena… ten fe, las cosas no serán fáciles al comienzo, pero el tiempo cura todas las heridas –dijo la soberana tomando las manos de Serena –y recuerda que tus amigas y principalmente Darien, siempre estarán contigo…

Serena sonrió e hizo una reverencia para despedirse y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de la soberana.

- Muchas gracias Majestad… -dijo Serena saliendo del lugar para comenzar a caminar hacia otra puerta donde se escuchaba más barullo y donde supuso que estarían las chicas. Antes de abrir las puertas suspiro pesadamente dándose ánimos, debía ir a terminar con ese mal nacido para vengar a su madre y a su familia y principalmente para poder seguir adelante y ser feliz por todas las personas que la querían.

Abrió la puerta causando que un silencio sepulcral se formara en la habitación. Cuando pasaron unos segundos luego de la sorpresa las cuatro sailor scouts del sistema solar interno se acercaron para abrazarlas mientras que Rini, Darien y los demás solo sonrieron.

- Sere… te habíamos extrañado mucho –dijo Lita con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Nos hacías mucha falta –dijo Mina sonriéndole con una pizca de preocupación.

- Lamento haberlas preocupado chicas… pero creo que ahora no es momento para saludar, luego conversaremos, por ahora debemos ir a terminar un trabajo –dijo Serena mirando a todas sus amigas.

- Por supuesto princesa, estábamos esperándola –dijo Setsuna antes que todas se transformaran en las sailor scouts.

- Bien Rini, creo debemos irnos… despídenos de tus padres y diles que siempre les estaré agradecida –dijo Serena mientras Setsuna abría la puerta del tiempo y todo regresaban al Tokio del siglo XX.

Al aparecerse en el templo de Rei notaron con cierto alivio que la ciudad parecía estar bien y no haber sufrido ataque alguno.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? –Pregunto Mina mirando a su alrededor y en especial a Serena que estaba concentrada en un punto en el horizonte.

- Ami –dijo Serena sin girarse hacia la chica –revisa en tu computadora algún punto de energía maligna en la ciudad.

Todos se miraron las caras un poco preocupados y esperaron a la respuesta de la chica, que analizaba la ciudad en su computadora.

- No, no hay puntos de energía maligna… pero –dijo Ami revisando nuevamente su computadora –tampoco hay presencia de vida…

- ¿Que? –Preguntaron todos con preocupación.

- Sí, pareciera que todo estuviera deciento –dijo Ami cerrando su computadora de un solo golpe, con temor en sus ojos.

Serena permaneció mirando al vacío analizando la situación. Dudaba mucho que los hubiera matado pero quizás estaba ocupando la energía de la gente de la ciudad para regenerar la suya propia y poder combatir nuevamente.

- Revisa bajo la tierra –dijo Serene comenzando a avanzar hacia delante para poder ver la ciudad.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que este bajo la tierra? –Pregunto Lita mirando a su amiga.

- Que es más difícil de detectar –dijo Serena girándose hacia Ami esperando respuesta de ella.

- Sí, abajo se detecta una gran energía maligna –dijo Ami mirando su computadora atentamente –y mucha vida…

- Los tiene abajo –dijo Haruka apretando los puños.

- ¿Cuál es el punto más fuerte? –Pregunto Serena mirando a Ami con atención.

- Todo… pareciera que es un manto, no hay un lugar en especial donde se concentre la energía, es como si un manto de visa cubriera a un mando de energía maligna y que la chupara la energía –dijo Ami mirando a su amiga y princesa.

- Pues bien, vamos abajo –dijo Serene girándose para comenzar a bajar.

- ¿Como? –Pregunto Mina mirando a Serena sorprendida.

- Siempre hay una entrada –dijo Michiru quitándole las palabras de la boca a Serena.

- Sí, es solo cosa de saber buscar –dijo Hotaru comenzando el descenso hacia la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, efectivamente vieron que estaba desierta, sin signos de batalla o de algún altercado, solo estaba desierta, como si la gente hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia.

- ¿Por donde empezamos? –Pregunto Darien caminado al lado de Serena.

- No lo sé –dijo Serena parándose de pronto, para mirar a su alrededor con desesperación.

- Tranquila, aun se siente la vida –dijo Ami mirando a su amiga –solo debemos encontrar la entrada.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa –dijo Serena cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, cuando una idea de formo en su mente –tengo una idea.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntaron todos.

- Ocúltense, intenten disminuir su presencia al máximo para que no sean detectadas –dijo Serena perdiendo su transformación para volver a su forma normal.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? –Pregunto Darien con preocupación.

- Seré la carnada –dijo Serena mirándolos a todos –al parecer esta esperándonos y es capaz de captar la vida, entonces es capaz de detectar nuestros poderes… sí es así, lo engañaremos para que abra una entrada e intente atraparme, así ustedes también podrán entrar.

- Eso es peligroso –dijo Darien de inmediato.

- Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de entrar –dijo Serena mirando a Darien –tranquilos, solo ocúpense de entrar junto conmigo y todo estará bien.

Todas se miraron las caras unos segundos antes de asentir y colocarse de posición.

Serena comenzó a avanzar hacia el centro de la callo y permaneció detenida en aquel lugar. Solo bastaron unos segundos para que un agujero se formara en el lugar donde se encontraba Serena, para dejar salir unos tentáculos que la sostuvieron con fuerza.

-¡AHORA! –grito Serena mientras era succionada por los extraños tentáculos.

Las chicas y Darien se tomaron de las manos rápidamente y se teletrasportaron por el agujero, justo en el momento en que se cerraba sin dejar rastros de el en la superficie.

Al tocar sueño firme, se vieron en un tipo de caverna interminable, que solo daba paso a la oscuridad y donde eran claramente audibles los gritos de la gente.

- Esto es… horroroso –dijo Lita mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Donde está Serena? –Pregunto Darien mirando a su alrededor.

- No lo sé –dijo Horatu mirando a su alrededor al igual que las demás.

- Debemos buscarla –dijo Rei comenzando a avanzar.

- Espera Marte, no debemos separarnos –dijo Michiru intentando detenerla.

- Pero así la encontraremos más rápido –dijo Rei desesperándose.

- Marte ¿A caso no vez las películas de terror? Siempre que se sepan paran cosas malas, eso es lo que los villanos esperan –dijo Mina dando "Observación"

- Bueno… será mejor que busquemos –dijo Ami intentando aminorar las miradas de desesperación de las sailors a Venus.

Las chicas junto con Darien comenzaron a avanzar por la tenebrosa cueva mientras escuchaban los gemidos de la gente.

- Esto es desesperante, debemos ayudar a esas personas –dijo Lita mirando a su alrededor.

- Antes debemos encontrar a Serena, ella es la única que puede ayudarlos a todos –dijo Darien con desesperación al no encontrar a la rubia.

- Tranquilo príncipe, la encontraremos –dijo Setsuna mirando a Darien.

De pronto un agujero de abrió en el suelo haciendo que todos cayeran al vacío hasta caer en unas tentáculos que los atraparon de inmediato, dejándolos tendidos en el aire.

- Vaya, vaya… miren a quienes tenemos aquí –dijo la voz de Mathw desde la oscuridad –son las famosas sailor scouts junto con su príncipe.

- ¿Dónde está Serena? –Pregunto Darien de inmediato.

- Ella estará bien… pronto pagara por su traición y ustedes serán los espectadores de su muerte –dijo Mathw con voz macabra y llena de odio y rencor.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –Pregunto la pequeña Hotaru miran al hombre.

- Porque es la familia de la luna la que debe de tomar el mando del universo… -dijo Mathw con rencor.

- Serena jamás te permitirá que tomes dominio de nada –dijo Rei con rencor.

- Jaja… no me hagas reír, patética sailor scouts, esa princesa nada puede hacer contra mí –dijo Matthw mirándolas a todos y en especial a Darien –Vean ustedes mismo lo que queda de su ella…

De pronto unos tentáculos llenos de espinas se hicieron visibles, atrapando el cuerpo mal herido de la princesa Serena, que no dejaba de sangrar.

- Déjala en paz –dijo Haruka desesperándose e intentando soltarse de las amarras, pero al moverse una gran descarga de electricidad invadió el cuerpo de Serena.

- ¡No! –Grito Darien -¿Por qué no me haces daño a mí? A ella déjala en paz.

- Principito… eres tan predecible… -dijo Matthw acercándose al cuerpo mal herido de Serena –es mucho más doloroso ver torturar a un ser amado que a si mismo.

- Maldito –dijo Darien moviéndose entre los tentáculos, totalmente furioso, pero al hacerlo una nueva descarga invadió el cuerpo de Serena.

- AHHHHH –grito Serena retorciéndose de dolor.

- Vaya princesa… hasta que despiertas –dijo Matthw alejándose de ella –pensé que serías un poco más resistente.

- Déjalos… es a mi a quién quieres –dijo Serena desvaneciéndose del dolor que las espinas le usaban contra su cuerpo.

- No, quiero que te vean morir –dijo Matthw soltando sorpresivamente las amarras y dejándola caer al suelo –Ahora veremos sin son capaces de ver a su princesa morir o comenzar a rogar antes por tu vida…

Matthw rápidamente tomo a Serena del cabello, arrastrándola por el suelo mientras las chicas intentaban liberarse. La colocó frente a las ataduras de las sailors y de Darien, para luego hacer aparecer una espada que colocó en el cuello de Serena.

- Vean, patéticos traidores del reino de la Luna, como su princesa muere… -dijo Mathw bajando su vista a Serena.

Al ver la espada, Darien la reconoció de inmediato. Era la misma espada que tenía el, recuerdo de la reina Serenity en una de sus visitas al milenio de plata.

Serena poso su vista en Darien, sin poder contener las lágrimas de terror al ver que moriría sin poder vengar a su madre, pero algo de los ojos de Darien le hicieron tener esperanza. Darien la miró a los ojos y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, lo que le dio paz.

De pronto vio Darien se removía un poco entre los tentáculos hasta que su espada, como tomada por una mano invisible, se salió de su estuche para cortar los tentáculos, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Matthw quien soltó a Serena dejándola caer al suelo.

- Ahora veremos quien mata a quien –dijo Darien lanzándose contra Matthw, quien rápidamente movió su espada, deteniendo el choque de la espada de Darien.

- Esa espada… ¿Dónde la conseguiste? –Pregunto Matthw a un airado Darien.

- La reina Serenity me la entrego… cuando fui a pedir la mano de su hija –dijo Darien lanzándose nuevamente contra él, pero con un movimiento horizontal, que Matthw con algo de dificultad detuvo, teniendo que retroceder unos pasos.

- La reina cometió muchos errores en su soberanía –dijo Matthw apretando los dientes, mientras intentando atacar a Darien, pero este era más rápido que él –por ejemplo, nunca debió permitirte el ingreso al reino…

- Tu no eres nadie para criticar a la reina –dijo Darien comenzando a atacar nuevamente.

- Cállate –dijo Matthw a Darien intentando enterrarla la espada en las costillas, pero se detuvo de pronto, sintiendo como una lanza lo atravesaba. Movió su cabeza y vio la cabellera rubia de Serena, con la lanza de sailor Saturno atravesada en su cuerpo.

Sitió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y do caer la espada para luego caer él al suelo, desangrándose rápidamente.

- Creo que… ganaron –dijo Matthw viendo como Serena caía a un lado, producto de las heridas.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? –Pregunto Serena desde el suelo, a su lado.

- Porque es en lo que siempre creí –dijo Matthw con los ojos bañados en lágrimas a causa del dolor.

- Podrías haberte arrepentido, nadie te abría juzgado –dijo Serena conteniendo el dolor de sus costillas.

- No… es mejor así… morir por mi causa… -dijo Mathw girando la cabeza con algo de dificultad –espero que seas una buena reina… princesa…

Serena lo vio cerrar los ojos y exhalar su último suspiro y no pudo impedir que un sentimiento de gran tristeza la invadiera. Había sido fiel al milenio de plata en su tiempo, pero los malos consejos lo llevaron por el camino equivocado.

Las chicas fueron soltadas al momento en que Matthw murió, mientras que la cueva comenzaba a desmoronarse.

- Debemos salir de acá –dijo Darien corriendo al lado de Serena para tomarla en brazos.

- Pero ¿Qué haremos con toda la gente? –Pregunto Mina con desesperación.

- Ellas ya están arriba –dijo Serena estirándole la mano a las sailors –tomen mi mano… yo las sacare de aquí…

Todas se aferraron a la mano de Serena, quien formo una burbuja a su alrededor y comenzó a ascender hasta llegar a la superficie, donde está desapareció al Serena caer desmayada.

- ¡Serena! –dijo Rei mientras Darien la colocaba cuidadosamente en el suelo.

- Está bien, solo esta agotada –dijo Darien mirando sus heridas –Serena mejor salir de acá… esto ya terminó…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Está bien que duerma tanto? –Pregunto Mina mirando a Serena desde la puerta de su habitación.

- Déjala en paz Mina, será mejor que terminemos de ordenar antes que llegue Darien –dijo Lita tomando uno de los cojines del sillón para colocarlo en su lugar.

- ¿Darien vendrá a cuidarla esta noche? –Pregunto Rei desde la cocina.

- Si, tenía guardia hoy en el hospital y desde ahí vendría hacia acá –dijo Lita.

- Bien, todo listo –dijo Ami cerrando la puerta de una habitación –Darien ya debe de estar por…

- Hola chicas –dijo Darien apareciendo por la puerta -¿Alguna novedad?

- Ninguna Darien –dijo Rei tomando su bolso –nosotras nos vamos, cuídate y si sucede algo, avísanos.

- Claro, cuídense –dijo Darien viéndolas desaparecer tras cerrar la puerta.

Cuando se vio solo, Darien se acercó a la habitación de Serena y la miro desde el umbral de la puerta. Estaba dormida desde que la habían traído, hacia ya dos días y al parecer no pretendía despertar. Entendía que estaba cansada, pero él la necesitaba, había estado demasiado tiempo sin ella.

Se sentó al lado de ella, en la cama y se quedó unos segundos observándola dormir. Pasó una de sus manos por su rostro y la vio sonreír.

- ¿Las chicas ya se fueron? –Pregunto Serena antes de abrir los ojos, haciendo sonreír a Darien.

- Sí, se acaban de ir –dijo Darien viendo como lentamente abría los ojos -¿Desde cuando estas despierta?

- Desde hace un rato, pero no quería sentirme abrumada por preguntas –dijo Serena sentándose en la cama con algo de dificultad.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto Darien de inmediato.

- Sí, es solo que eh estado demasiado tiempo acostada –dijo Serena sonriéndole –lamento haberte preocupado tanto.

- No te preocupes… ahora que estas conmigo otra vez, todo está bien –dijo Darien pasando una de sus manos por su mejilla, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Hacia tanto que quería sentir su mano, lo había extrañado muchísimo.

Serena lo observo unos momentos antes de lanzarse a su cuello, buscando su protección.

- Te extrañe tanto –dijo Serena perdiéndose en su cuello.

- Yo también, mi amor –dijo Darien aforrándose a ella para sentarla en sus piernas –pero te juro que esta vez nada me va a separar de ti.

Serena al escuchar esas palabras sintió el mayor alivio que nadie le había dado a su vida.

- Júramelo por lo que más quieras en esta vida –dijo Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

- Te lo juro por ti –dijo Darien besándola tiernamente por unos momentos –ahora debes volver a dormir.

- Pero quédate conmigo –dijo Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

- Está bien –dijo Darien acomodándola en la cama para acostarse a su lado, tapándose y abrazándola para abrigarla y protegerla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se movió entre las sabanas que lo arropaban. Había dormido de maravilla, considerando las otras noches, en las que había tenido que quedarse en un sillón, cuidando de Serena… ¡Serena!

Abrió los ojos rápidamente para mirar a su alrededor y no la encontró en la cama, por lo que con desesperación se colocó de pie y salió de la habitación. Al colocar un pie fuera de la habitación, un olor a comida inundo su nariz, lo que de cierto modo, lo relajo.

Camino hacia la cocina y la encontró revolviendo algo en una sartén mientras, con los pies descalzos chocábamos dedos con el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama Serena? –Pregunto Darien viéndola unos momentos.

- Darien, me asustaste –dijo Serena girándose para verlo acercarse a ella –preparaba el desayuno…

- Deberías estar en la cama, aun tienes heridas que recuperar –dijo Darien quitándola de enfrente del sartén para seguir cocinando él.

- Ya estoy bien Darien –dijo Serena mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Esto lo decidiré yo, cuando te revise –dijo Darien apagando el juego de la cocina para traspasar el contenido del sartén a unos platos que estaban sobre una bandeja –ahora vete a la cama que te llevare el desayuno.

Serena lo miro unos segundos con una sonrisa antes de obedecer y meterse en la cama.

Momentos después, Darien entraba a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos con el desayuno de ambos.

- Mm… tenia algo de hambre –dijo Serena comiendo una tostada.

- Claro, llevabas dos días durmiendo, sin poder comer nada –dijo Darien bebiendo una taza de café.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que Serena se detuvo de pronto y se dedico a mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Darien mirándola a los ojos.

- Estaba pensando en mi madre –dijo Serena mirando a Darien con una sonrisa melancólica. Darien solo la observo y no la interrumpió –Tengo deseos de ir a verla… al cementerio.

Darien la miro unos segundos antes de dejar su taza a un lado y tomarle las manos.

- Si así lo sientes, hazlo –dijo Darien mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Sí me dabas permiso, quería ir hoy día –dijo Serena colocando cara de niña buena.

- Claro… te revisare y en la tarde podremos… -dijo Darien pero Serena lo interrumpió.

- Quiero ir ahora… antes que las chicas lleguen –dijo Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Darien extrañado.

- Porque quiero cerrar ese tema de una vez para poder disculparme como se debe con las chicas –dijo Serena viendo que Darien le iba a rebatir el ultimo punto –y antes que digas algo, Sí, debo hacerlo… se los debo después de tantos años de amistad puestos en tela de juicio por una mentira…

Darien solo la miró y no pudo hacer más que asentir. Terminaron de desayunar, para luego asegurarse de que las heridas de Serena estaban bien y se prepararon para ir al cementerio.

Cerca de una hora después, Serena entraba con un ramo de flores en sus brazos al cementerio para poder despedirse de su madre.

Al llegar a su lápida no pudo impedir que una lágrima se le escapara de sus ojos, pero se juro que sería la última. Desde ahora en adelante seguiría con su vida, como ella siempre hubiera querido.

- Hola mamá –Pregunto Serena arrodillándose frente a su lápida, con Darien a su espalda –Vine a despedirme… sabes que te quiero… pero también sabes que no soy buena para estas cosas… sé que tu cuerpo no tiene vida y que no puede escucharme, pero estoy segura que desde el cielo lo harás.

- No puedo hacerme la fuerte y hacer como que nada a sucedido –dijo Serena tomando un largo suspiro para continuar –Esta es la última vez que estaré aquí, porque desde ahora solo estarás en mi corazón y en mi mente… no soy tan fuerte como para venir siempre hasta acá y verdaderamente creo que es una perdida de tiempo, no estas aquí… ya no más… Solo quería darte las gracias por haber cuidado de mí como lo hiciste, porque gracias a ti soy lo que soy, prometo que le hablare a mis hijos de la buena madre que eras…

Serena se colocó de pie luego de dejar las flores a un lado de la lápida. Suspiro y leyó el nombre de su madre y las fechas de nacimiento y de deceso.

- Adiós madre y gracias por todo… -dijo Serena mirando la lápida y luego el cielo.

Se giró y enfrento a Darien quien la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a caminar con ella fuera del cementerio. Se subieron al auto de Darien y se quedaron ahí unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Darien tomando su mano.

- No todo lo que quisiera, pero esto llevara algo de tiempo… lo importante es haber dado el paso –dijo Serena sonriéndole para volver a suspirar –Será mejor volver al departamento, las chicas ya deben de estar ahí…

Darien le sonrió y se puso en camino nuevamente hacia el departamento, donde efectivamente, las chicas ya los estaban esperando.

Al llegar se formo un silencio algo tenso, que nadie estaba muy seguro de romper.

Serena suspiro y miró al suelo para darse ánimos para comenzar.

- Bueno chicas… -dijo Serena mirando a sus amigas.

- Serena, no debes hacerlo –dijo Rei mirando a su amiga.

- Sí, si debo –dijo Serena mirándolas a todas –quizás para ustedes no sea tan imperdonable como para mi, pero siendo que les debo una disculpa… a todas…

- Princesa… usted no nos debe una disculpa, nosotras somos sus guerreras y… -dijo Setsuna, pero Serena negó y la interrumpió.

- No Setsuna, ustedes no solo son mis guerreras, son mis amigas y les debo una disculpa –dijo Serena mirándolas a todas con suma ternura –y nuevamente por ustedes es que salí de esta…

- Princesa… -dijo Hotaru acerándose para tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

- Si es necesario… pues entonces te perdonamos –dijo Michiru mirándola con una sonrisa al igual que las demás.

- Gracias –dijo Serena mirándolas con una sonrisa.

- Ahora, creo que debes descansar –dijo Haruka colocándose de pie.

- Estoy bien –dijo Serena mirando a Darien quien solo se encogió de hombros.

- Solo recuéstate, un poco más note hará mal –dijo Darien llevándola de la mano hacia la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 2 años después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las chicas estaban en una gran casa, perteneciente al actual matrimonio Chica Tsukino, se habían juntado como cada año simplemente para compartir, pero esta fecha se trasformaría en una fecha muy especial para todos.

- Vamos Serena, dinos de una vez esa noticia –dijo Mina desesperándose.

- Eres demasiado ansiosa –dijo Serena sonriendo al ver salir a Darien al jardín, donde estaban todos reunidos.

- Disculpen, era una llamada urgente –dijo Darien disculpándose con todos –Hola Haruka, Michiru.

- Hola Darien –dijo Haruka estrechando su mano y Michiru besando su mejilla.

- Por dios… dejen de saludar y ya dígannos –dijo Mina con impaciencia.

- Bueno –dijo Serena tomando las manos de su esposo, para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

- Lo que sucede es que… -dijo Darien mirando nuevamente a Serena.

- Dejen eso ¡ya! –dijo Mina comenzando a enloquecer, mientras las demás reían.

- Está bien –dijo Serena sonriendo ante la desesperación de su amiga.

- Pues… déjenme informarles, que dentro de poco, la familia crecera –dijo Darien haciendo que en los rostros de todas, se formar una gran sonrisa.

- Felicidades –dijo Lita abrazando a Serena.

- ¿Eso significa que nacerá Tokio de Cristal? –Pregunto Hotaru a Darien, quien nuevamente se miro con Serena.

- No –dijo Serena sorprendiéndolos a todos.

- Pero… -dijo Rei con preocupación.

- No, por ahora –dijo Serena mirando a las chicas y en especial a la sorprendida Rei –Creemos que el haber conocido nuestro futuro cambia irremediablemente lo que en el futuro es y ahora no será…

Las chicas estaban un poco confusas, a excepción de Setsuna, quien parecía vaticinar lo sucedido.

- Lo que Serena quiere decir, es que al enterarnos del supuesto cambio irremediablemente lo que será de nosotros –dijo Darien tomando las manos de Serena –Por otro lado, nos creemos estar listos para dirigir un reino…

- Eso no quiere decir que no protejamos la tierra y eso –dijo Serena interviniendo nuevamente, pasando la vista de las chicas desde Darien hacia ella, como en un partido de ping-pong –pero dejaremos que nuestro nuevo futuro fluya solo…

- Por ahora nos ocuparemos de nuestro presente y luego veremos lo que venga –dijo Darien mirando a las chicas que se miraron las caras con sorpresa para sonreír.

- Ustedes saben que nosotras los apoyamos en todo y que seguiremos protegiendo a la tierra y a Serena y más ahora que esta embarazada –dijo Haruka con orgullo.

- Gracias chicas –dijo Serena mirándolas con una sonrisa –ahora vamos comer porque tengo hambre.

- Sí, pero nosotras serviremos –dijo Ami tomando a Serena del brazo.

- Ahora estas embaraza, no queremos que hagas muchos esfuerzos –dijo Lita tomándola del otro brazo mientras entraban a la casa seguidas de Rei y Mina que asentían a todo lo que decía Ami.

Darien se quedo viéndolas desaparecer unos segundos mientras Michiru, Hotaru y Haruka también entraban. Cundo Setsuna y Darien quedaron solos, este sonrió y la miro unos segundos.

- Lo sabías ¿verdad? –Pregunto Darien mirando a la guardiana del tiempo.

- Lo supuse la primera vez que ustedes atravesaron la puerta del tiempo –dijo Setsuna mirando al cielo –ustedes tiene razón, el futuro ya no es el mismo… lo enemigos que vinieron, quizás ya no vengan… pero vendrán otras cosas.

- Y las afrontaremos, eso no lo dudes, pero con Serena queremos buscar nuestro propio futuro –dijo Darien mirándola sonreír sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

- Y lo tendrán príncipe, lo tendrán –dijo Setsuna bajando su mirada.

- No sé que esperar de esas enigmáticas respuestas Setsuna –dijo Darien mirándola detenidamente.

- Yo no se mucho más de lo aparento príncipe, el futuro a cambiado por completo… -dijo Setsuna comenzando a avanzar hacia la casa bajo la atenta mirada de Darien quien prefirió no ahondar más.

Se quedó mirando el celeste cielo unos minutos más, en completo siento, hasta que sintió unas brazos rodearle.

- Cuando les diremos que son dos y no uno –dijo Serena en el oído de Darien.

- Por ahora no, creo que es demasiada información para un solo día –dijo Darien girándose para ver a Serena sonreír –ahora vamos a comer que tengo hambre.

Serena le sintió y luego sintió como era tomada en brazos por su esposo mientras comenzaban a entrar a la casa.

Hora el futuro había cambiado, para bien o para mal, eso no lo sabían, lo único que sabían era que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro, pasara lo que pasara…

**´****·.¸(****´****·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·´)  
«´¨·.¸¸.****♥ ****Fin ****♥****.¸¸.·´¨»  
(¸.·´(¸.·´´·.¸)´·.¸)**

* * *

**_Hola a todos, quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, pero no había tenido tiempo para escribir. Como leen, este es el último capítulo, Ojala que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews...  
Avisar, para quienes quieran saber, no queno habra continuacion de este ff por falta de tiempo._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el ff, también quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron alque fuera un review:_**

**_La MusaClio; Night; Oriadna8; Alejandra n; Usako Suyi; Isabel; Seiya y Serenity22; Kira Moon; Pinky Mex; CromCruach; Gabriela RG; Jaz021; SerenaLucy; 3rill Cullen; Eli; Undine; Baby; Ninde Black; Beatriz Ventura; Lady Palas; Gaby Chiba; Yaminaña; Yenara; Kaoru Himura T; Paulina; Gloria; Silver Moonlight-81; SeryChiba; Reicy Kuo; Lovemamoru; Liho Sakiragui; Celia Chica._**

**_Gracias a todos ustedes y a quienes leyeron y no dejaron reciews, también se les agradece. Un beso grande para todos, cuidense y que Dios los bendiga a todos._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

.  
.)  
(.´  
( .¸  
.¸ )  
¸.)´  
(.´  
°.°´¨)  
¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)  
(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)  
¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤


End file.
